Only Fools are Enslaved by Time and Space
by hayj
Summary: Riddick and Fry stranded on the planet from the movie Predators along with Royce,Isabelle and assorted others. No need to have seen that movie but may give you insight on some things. Obviously AU.
1. Chapter 2

**I Don't Know Which Way I'm Going**

**I Don't Know Which Way I've Came**

**Chapter 2**

Riddick was awake the second Carolyn gingerly unwrapped his arm from around her waist, watching as she quietly made her way out of the cave. If she didn't return in a few minutes he'd go after her.

Just as he decided it was time to locate his wayward charge, the bracelet attached to his wrist began flashing lights, and humming. Then the pain started. He stumbled out of the cave with a hand on each side of his head. He spun about before spotting Carolyn on the ground attempting to crawl towards him. Weaving his way towards her he dropped to his knees when the pain stopped just as suddenly as it had started, the bracelet no longer pulsating.

Carolyn lifted her head to look at him. "What kind of special hell is this?"

"What's the matter Carolyn, don't feel like being joined boot to ass with me?"

"Only if I'm the boot. How far apart are we right now?"

He shrugged, "Three or four yards."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." She replied dropping her head back down to the ground.

Getting to his feet, he stood in front of her one hand dangling. "Come on."

She reached a hand out to his and grasping it, Riddick hauled her to her feet. They picked up the firewood she had been gathering, and the rabbit from last night before heading back to the cave.

Riddick built the fire back up, and watched as Carolyn picked up a knife expertly skinning the rabbit.

"What?" she asked, as his lack of movement caught her attention.

He stayed silent just looking at her.

She pointed the bloody knife at him, "I may not know anything about you, Riddick, but you sure as hell don't know a thing about me either."

"Fair enough," he said. Stripping a few sticks so that the meat could be cooked, he sat a canteen full of water down beside her. "There's some water if you want to rinse your hands."

She stepped just outside the cave entrance and when she returned her hands were clean. Searching through their new supplies she found a tin plate. Handing it to Riddick she took the rabbit meat, and using her now clean knife slid it onto the plate.

"Still pretty hot. Might wanna let it cool off a bit," she said before taking a long drink of water, a few rivulets of water running down her throat as she drank.

He growled or at least that's what noise she thought he made before he pointed at the plate, "Gonna tell me where you learned how to do that?"

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Why Riddick, isn't a girl allowed to have any secrets?"

His eyes narrowed as she lowered herself beside him, gingerly picking up a piece of meat and blowing on it.

"My Grandparents were survivalists. Fruiter than nut cakes, you know the type. I would spend weeks during the summer with them, until they taught me that little trick right there. My mother refused to let me stay with them after that," she said, popping the now cooled meat into her mouth.

He watched, as she licked the juices off her fingers. "How old were you?"

"Ten. Guess there's some things that just stay with you." Her voice faded away as scenes from last night flashed through her head, "Just what kind of planet did we end up on?" she asked, the question coming out as a whisper.

"I'm not entirely sure," he answered, turning to look outside. It wouldn't help matters to tell her his suspicions until they were confirmed.

* * *

Mental and physical exhaustion were setting in once again as Carolyn propped herself up. Riddick had spent the last five days scouting, searching, listening, and tracking, and had yet to find a way off of this planet; dragging her with him, attached at the hip, every step of the way. Slowly, she eased to a sitting position against the base of the tree in which the source of her frustration had perched himself in.

Looking up into the alien sky she wondered if they would ever get home again. Granted it was probably better for Riddick to be lost in some remote system, and when had she started thinking like that, she thought with a frown. Her feelings for Riddick were more than complicated, and being stuck with only him to rely on was not helping.

She was angry at herself for acting the fool; letting herself have feelings for the man. She was a grown woman, older on paper than the man in question was in actual years, and had no business acting like a moonstruck teenager. Just because he had went back for Jack and Imam didn't mean that he was a totally different person. Thumping her head back against the tree she sighed in frustration.

He had been relentless in their pace the last five days. They had seen some things on this planet that even he had been surprised at. But, every time, after the initial shock had worn off, Carolyn would jut her chin out, asking what he wanted to do next. She hadn't complained once, but he could see the light in her eyes slowly fading. For a man who prided himself on being able to escape every situation, he was quickly running out of ideas.

Sitting in a tree, looking for anything that might help him make heads or tales of this place, he was pissed. They had to get off of this planet soon if only for the fact that he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep his hands off of her. He watched as she leaned back against the tree looking up at the night sky luring him in like a sirens song.

Swinging out of the tree, he landed on his haunches beside her, his movements long ago having ceased to startle her. As she turned her head to look at him he could see dark shadows ringing her eyes. Resisting the urge to reach out and touch her face, he opted for helping her to her feet.

"Let's go."

* * *

The planet was riddled with caves if you knew where to look. Riddick found one on the beach below them and gathering wood they made a fire to cook their dinner. The planet was teaming with wildlife, and of course Riddick was more than capable of providing for them. Carolyn figured at the very least she'd never starve while she was with him.

Spreading their parachute out over the sandy floor of the cave, Carolyn lay down falling asleep almost before her head hit the ground. At one point during the night she had found herself tucked in tightly against him. Snuggling in further, she drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 3

**Alone We Are Defeated**

**Chapter 3**

Turning over, Carolyn ran a hand through her hair, cracking open her eyes. Riddick's back was to her so she spent a few minutes admiring the broad expanse of skin, watching the muscles ripple underneath as he knelt by the fire cooking what she hoped was breakfast. Turning his head to the side he asked, "You hungry?"

She could only shake her head at his preternatural senses. "Starving."

He handed her a plate. "Leftovers."

Smiling, she took the plate he was holding, "My favorite. Up early?" She asked, looking the cave over.

"Thought I'd get an early start. We have a long day ahead of us."

"How so?" She questioned, as he finished eating, tamping down the fire.

"We're clearing out." He watched her eyes flicker around the cave before turning back to him with nothing but acceptance.

"Where are we going?"

He smirked at the fact that she already knew him well enough to know he had somewhere in mind. "It's a long walk. Finish eating and let's go."

* * *

They had walked in silence most of the day, occasionally pointing out things of interest to one another. However, Carolyn had completely shut down about an hour ago when they had found some type of alien looking arch, surrounded by nothing but skulls and spines. His suspicions about this being a hunting ground were more and more substantiated.

Stopping by a stream so they could rest, Riddick sat on a downed tree branch as Carolyn methodically ate the fruit he was putting in her hands. He understood why someone would bring him here, but Carolyn was different. He truly believed that on a normal day Carolyn wouldn't hurt a fly. But, in a live or die situation she had proved that she would be willing to kill in order to survive. Pondering on all of this, he kept watch over her.

* * *

Easily following the others tracks, it was nearing dusk when the tree line began to thin out revealing a huge piece of hulking machinery in the distance. Emerging from the trees, a large pond lay in front of them. Riddick saw the man stand up, easing towards the water before Carolyn did.

"Who's that?" She demanded, finally seeing the man.

"I don't know," Riddick replied, watching a woman rise up out of the lake.

"Well shit," Carolyn sighed.

Riddick looked sharply at her. "What?"

"We've obviously interrupted."

"Interrupted what?"

She pointed towards the couple. "They've been swimming, she's naked. Do the math. And turn around." She snapped, slapping a bicep.

His eyebrows hit his scalp. "Excuse me?"

"Turn around while she gets dressed."

Scowling at her Riddick crossed his arms over his chest before dutifully turning back towards the tree line.

Standing sideways facing him, Carolyn toed the dirt waiting for the woman to get dressed. "Thank you, Richard. It may seem silly but I bet the gesture will go a long ways. Whoever they are."

"This, coming from a woman who's been an introvert all afternoon," he said looking down at her, "You're a lot of work, Carolyn."

She raised her eyebrows, "And you're so charming." Glancing back she saw the other woman fully dressed. "So what do you say we go meet the new neighbors?"


	3. Chapter 4

**The first and final thing you have to do in this world**

**Is to last it**

**And not be smashed by it**

**Chapter 4**

Approaching the other couple Riddick stopped suddenly, several arm lengths away, causing Carolyn to run smack into his back. Reaching out he steadied her without ever taking his eyes off the man in front of him. They were an attractive couple. While darker skinned, they were both sun kissed, leading her to believe that they had been out here most of the day. A closer look at their faces reveled that they were tired; you could see it in their eyes.

Growing tired of the stalemate, Carolyn stepped in front of Riddick. He clamped a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from going very far. She turned her head, raising an eyebrow. He returned the gesture. Rolling her eyes, she momentarily ignored him, turning back to the people in front of her.

"I'm sorry if our arrival startled you. I'm Carolyn, and this is Riddick." The man in question was squeezing her shoulder lightly.

Not receiving a response, she continued talking. "We were hoping that you might have some answers for us."

The woman moved to step forward, but the man held out an arm blocking her path. Tightening his hand on her shoulder, Riddick pulled Carolyn back towards him a step as they watched the internal dialogue going on between the couple. His mouth tightening, the man put his arm down. Looking at him a moment more, the woman took a step towards Carolyn.

"Isabelle and Royce. It's not that you startled us it's just that we didn't expect anyone else to be alive."

Carolyn nodded intrigued by the woman's accent. "We wouldn't have bothered you; it's just that we need answers." She flashed a look back at Riddick. "We don't understand what's happening."

Smiling, Isabelle pointed to a few fish on the ground. "We were just going to have some dinner. Why don't you join us?"

Smiling back, Carolyn let out the breath she had been holding. "That sounds good." Squeezing Riddick's hand that was still attached to her shoulder she joined Isabelle, as they slowly walked towards the looming piece of equipment waiting for the men to join them. Slightly turning, Royce watched them go before looking back at the large man in front of him.

Riddick stuck out his hand, "Names Riddick."

Royce returned the gesture.

Looking back at the women, he sighed, "Why don't we talk over dinner?"

Excusing himself, Royce ducked inside the machine. When he returned he was carrying a few plates, and some fruit. Giving him a blinding smile, Isabelle took the items, throwing her loose hair over her shoulder. She took the fruit showing it to Carolyn, while Riddick helped Royce gather up a few flat rocks to sit on. Darkness had fallen by the time they settled around the fire to eat.

Starting the conversation this time, Riddick asked, "How long have you been here?"

Exchanging looks with Isabelle, Royce finally answered. "A few days longer than you."

Nodding, Riddick continued eating, as Isabelle wove their story. Riddick or Carolyn would occasionally interrupt to ask a question but for the most part simply listened.

"That's why you're so reluctant to help us," Carolyn stated.

Isabelle shook her head in agreement.

"How long did it take you to figure out that this was a game preserve?" Riddick asked.

Royce looked up at him. "After the dogs attacked."

Looking back and forth between the two men, Carolyn questioned out loud. "A game preserve?"

Waiting as the wheels turned in her head, Riddick recognized the moment she came up with an answer. Panicking, Carolyn went scrambling backwards only to be stopped by Riddick's hand shooting out, grabbing her ankle.

"Thought you had gotten over your skittishness, Carolyn," he tormented, as she kicked out at him. Standing, he bodily picked her up, putting himself between her, and the others.

Breathing heavily she dropped her head against his chest, "I can't do this Riddick, not again."

"You can, and you will," he soothed in a low voice, slowly releasing her. Rubbing her arms where he had been holding her, Carolyn fought to keep her chin from quivering.

Standing, Isabelle approached Carolyn. "It's late, why don't I show you where you can sleep, and we'll talk more in the morning?"

Looking over her shoulder at Riddick, he gave her a slight nod. "Ok," Carolyn replied.

* * *

Wrapping her arm through Carolyn's, Isabelle led her into the drill as the men followed. Going through several twists and turns, they came to stop in a hallway that looked much the same as the rest.

Isabelle was doing her best to put Carolyn at ease. It was obvious that their earlier conversation had been overwhelming for her. "Royce turned the power on earlier when he came in, that's why we have lights; otherwise it would be pretty dark in here. This room is like ours, the power switch is inside on the right and there's a little nook perfect for sleeping." Leaning back, she looked at Riddick. "Well for most of us anyway. We're in the hatch right across. I see you've got some parachutes but let me grab you a few of ours as well."

Nodding her thanks Carolyn listened as Royce showed Riddick something about the hatch, and the power switch before turning to see where Isabelle had gone. Writing on the wall caught her attention and she walked the short distance to get a better look.

Laying a hand on her arm Isabelle tried to get the other woman's attention. "Carolyn?" Isabelle called out for the men never taking her attention away from Carolyn.

"It's just a calendar, Carolyn."

With a concerned expression on her face, Isabelle looked over at Royce. "We decided to start one the day we settled in here. It's accurate as far as I know."

"What is it, Carolyn?" Riddick asked, moving up beside her.

"This," she pointed at wall, "is a Gregorian Calendar."

"What about it?" Royce asked gruffly, beginning to the think the woman was a bit off balanced.

"You said you were from Earth."

Arching his eyebrows at Isabelle, Royce looked back at her. "Yeah" he agreed, answering her, as Isabelle looked on in confusion.

Carolyn turned to Riddick "They said they were from Earth. I didn't think anything about it. They're both obviously military, and the last I heard a few years back, there were wars raging everywhere."

Nodding, Riddick followed her train of thought while Royce and Isabelle stood by quietly.

"But Riddick, this is a Gregorian calendar."

"You already said that, Carolyn."

She looked at him in horror, "Riddick, the Gregorian calendar hasn't been used since the year 2100."

Hearing this Royce's features tightened. "So just what exactly are you saying?"

Keeping her focus on Riddick, Carolyn ignored Royce. "It's not just a question of where we are, but when we are."

Riddick kept his eyes locked on hers, though she wouldn't know that with his goggles in place. "Royce, what year is it?"

"What kind of question is that?" Isabelle asked.

"Just answer the question," Riddick bit out.

"When we were taken, the year was 2010."

Riddick watched as Carolyn stopped breathing.

"And you?" Royce asked in return as Riddick pulled Carolyn to him.

Plucking off his goggles, Riddick looked at the man, "2578," he answered, just as Carolyn passed out in his arms.

Isabelle and Royce looked at each other in stunned silence for a moment and then at Riddick's eyes before Isabelle scrambled. "Here, let me get these laid out and you can put her down."

Nodding, Riddick ducked in through the hatch with Royce following; laying Carolyn down where Isabelle indicated.

"Your eyes, I've never seen anything like them." Isabelle said.

"They're not common where we come from, but they're not unheard of either." He answered.

"Isabelle?" Royce said gruffly, getting her attention. "Why don't we all settle in for the night? We can talk more tomorrow."

Nodding, she headed towards their room.

"You don't seem so surprised," said Riddick crossing his arms over his chest.

Royce shrugged, "I'm on a different planet. It's not so much of a stretch that I'm in a different time as well."

* * *

Turning his attention back to Carolyn he wondered how many times she could bend before she finally broke. Undressing them both enough to be comfortable, he lay beside her with his head on his hands. This was a unique situation he found himself in and he had much to think about.

Carolyn whimpering in her sleep brought his attention back to her, as she reached out for him. Putting an arm around her waist, she burrowed into his side seeking out his warmth.

"Riddick?" Her breath was warm and soft against his shoulder.

"Get some sleep, Carolyn."

"We're never getting out of here are we?"

"Never is a long time, Carolyn. If there's a way off this planet we'll find it."

"But even if we get off this planet we might not make it back to our own time."

And that was the crux of the problem, Riddick decided. Did he even want to go back if he could? There was no guarantee when or where they would end up. Rolling them over Riddick tucked Carolyn up close to his body, pulling their makeshift covers over them. Resting his hand on her stomach, she took it with her hands and entwining them, tucked them up under her chin. Once she was settled, he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 5

_a.n. I've had a few questions on this chapter and this is just a band-aid as I'm not sure when I'll have time to go in and do a major overhaul..._

_From the time Riddick tells Carolyn "Lets go" to where the story pickes back up at the scattered bodies, they have met another group of people just dropped on the planet and what your seeing is the aftermath._

**There is no Redemption from Hell**

**Chapter 5**

Banging on the hatch woke Riddick. Carolyn jerked awake, knocking her head against his.

"Ow!" She whispered, rubbing the spot while Riddick dressed, tossing her clothes at her. "What is it?"

"It's just Royce."

Moving the hatch aside, Royce ducked in sparing a glance in Carolyn's direction. "We've got company."

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's meet up with them. Try to blend in. See if we can figure anything out; like where's the ship that's dumping those chutes out." Riddick nodded and Royce ducked back out.

Carolyn came to stand beside him. "Riddick, we've been doing nothing _but_ that for the last week. Don't you think we would have found something by now?"

"Let's go." He said, looking at her grimly.

* * *

Bodies, dead and alive, lay scattered around; some starting to stir as Royce raised his head watching as a ship took off in the distance. Cursing, he crawled his way over to where Isabelle was laying face down, rolling her over, and feeling for a pulse. He was relieved to find it slow and steady under his fingers as he looked around searching for the others. The newest members of their group were unmoving and twisting around he watched as Carolyn made her way to Riddick, blood matting her hair and flowing down her face from a gash on her forehead.

Shakily getting to his feet he stumbled his way over to them. "Is he alright?" he asked Carolyn grabbing a cloth out of his pack, using it to wipe the worst of the blood off of her face.

"Just unconscious," she answered running her fingers across a bruise on his head before nodding towards his legs. I think the tree hit him as he pushed me out of the way. Royce followed her glance and getting back to his feet pushed a large tree limb off of him. She watched him as he swayed back and forth.

"Go check on the others, we're fine for the moment."

He nodded and made his way over to Chloe. She was awake and clutching her arm as he dropped down beside her.

"You ok?"

"Dislocated shoulder," she gasped in pain.

"Shit. Hold tight. Let me check on Varro and I'll be right back." Like Riddick the man was unconscious. Making his way back to Chloe, he called out for Carolyn. She gently laid Riddick's head down on the ground, slipping something into her pocket. Sucking down the nausea she made her way to them.

"What's wrong?"

"Her shoulders dislocated. I need you to help hold her as I put it back into place."

Carolyn nodded swiping blood away from her eye with the back of her hand. She moved to Chloe's uninjured side letting the woman hold on to her with her good arm.

"Ok, here we go."

Chloe let out an earth shattering scream nearly causing Carolyn to go deaf and she knew that she would have bruises.

"Better?" Royce asked.

"Much, thank you," Chloe said panting coming down from her adrenalin high.

Carolyn heard Royce call her name but stood up and held her hand out. "I'm gonna be sick" she said dropping to her knees a few feet away as she emptied what little was in her stomach.

"You've probably got a concussion," he said squatting down beside her. She nodded wiping her mouth.

"Chloe?"

"I'll stay with her," the woman said quietly.

Nodding he made his way back to Isabelle, pulling her up against him. He could hear Carolyn retching in the distance as he took his canteen and wet his cloth running it over her face. Riddick came awake with a roar of anger stumbling to his feet. Making eye contact with him Royce pointed in Carolyn's direction turning his attention back to the woman in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open as her hand reached out to grab him. She took a gasping breath. "Take it easy Iz," he said holding her close.

"You ok?" he asked running a hand down her face.

"Yeah, I think so" She replied taking in her surroundings. "Still here I see."

"Yeah. Didn't go quit like I had planned."

"I can see that. So now what?"

"I don't know," he said with a sigh. "The bastards are getting smarter."

He pulled her close as she rested her head against his shoulder. "How many more times?"

He pursed his lips looking in the direction of the hovering ship. "I don't know Iz. I don't know."

* * *

Riddick came awake with a roar of anger, stumbling to his feet. He watched as a ship hovered in the distance before turning and scanning the bodies. The first person he saw was Royce holding a very still Isabelle in his arms and he could feel his breathing quicken, his heart racing. _Where was she?_ He turned in the direction Royce had pointed and saw her several yards away hunched over with her hands on her knees. From this angle all he could see was blood; blood in her hair, covering the side of her face, down her arm and over her hands.

Grabbing her by the waist, he turned her around to face him. She sobbed as he lifted her hair back, wiping the blood away to look at the gash on her head, before crushing her to him. Placing a hand on the back of her head he gently placed a kiss on the top of it as the other rested on her shoulder. His worst fear when he came to was that they had taken her and he had been unable to stop them.

As she leaned into his chest they both closed their eyes for a moment. Opening them again, he realized that the bracelet was missing from around his wrist. Grabbing both of her arms he ran his hands down to her wrists finding her bracelet intact.

Carolyn smiled, shaking off one of his hands. "Missing something?" she asked reaching a hand into her pocket to pull out the smashed pieces of his bracelet.

Chuckling, Riddick wrapped her back up in his arms.

"Aww, Richard, I'm hurt." She said nuzzling against his chest, moaning as the wound on her head throbbed.

Pulling away from him she gave him a shaky smile. "Go talk to Royce. I'll help Chloe with Varro."


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The trek back was excruciatingly slow. The women were exhausted, the men were pissed and everyone was mentally fried from the events of the last twenty-four hours. The newcomers were functioning on automatic, while Carolyn alternated between being in a daze, and insisting she was fine. Isabelle had the group taking more rest breaks than Royce wanted and he was quickly losing patience with her.

Carolyn, again protesting that she didn't need another break, yelped as Riddick pushed her on her ass, "Sit down, and breathe, Carolyn."

"We don't need to stop just for me."

Crouching down in front of her, Riddick took another look at the cut on her head before glancing over at the girl, Chloe, "We're not."

* * *

As the day progressed, Royce became anxious about getting back to the drill. "Can the chatter Iz, and lets go. We can have a camp fire, sing songs, roast marshmallows, and hash it all out when we get back but I don't want to be out here after dark."

Snapping her mouth shut, Isabelle headed out leaving the rest to follow her. Clenching his jaw Royce muttered to himself that she was going to be the death of him.

Riddick helped Carolyn to her feet, holding her back until Chloe and Varro were up and moving, following slowly behind them.

Looking back over her shoulder Carolyn whispered, "What is it?" as Riddick put his plasma rifle in her hands

"We're being followed"

"By who? Or should I ask what?"

"I don't know. Catch up to Royce; tell him not to stop till you get back to the drill. I'll meet you there later."

She reached out grabbing his forearm. "Don't you die on me, Riddick."

"Why Carolyn, I'm touched."

"Bastard," she hissed, letting go of him.

He leaned down, "Didn't think that would be such a surprise," his breath was hot on her ear.

"Trust me it's not, but you're all I've got and I'm not about to lose you too."

He drew away from her jerking his head in the others direction. "Go."

Taking one last look at him she turned to catch up with Royce. The sound of a twig snapping drew him out of his thoughts as he watched her go. Melding into the shadows of the jungle, the prey became the hunter.


	6. Chapter 7

**Animals on Parade**

**Chapter 7**

Fast tracking it to catch up with Royce, Carolyn's head was pounding by the time she reached his side.

"We're being followed."

"By who?"

"Riddick didn't know, but said not to stop. Go straight to the drill, he'll catch up later."

"What is it?" Isabelle asked dropping back.

Stopping, Royce looked back the way they had come. "Isabelle, take point. Carolyn, you and the girl stay behind her," he pointed indicating Chloe. "Varro and I got the six." Nodding, Carolyn grabbed onto Chloe.

"What is it?" Chloe asked feeling bereft at the loss of Varro by her side.

"Nothing," Carolyn said, "Just switching things up a bit."

Glancing over her shoulder in Varro's direction, Chloe allowed herself to be swept along.

* * *

It was dusk when they reached the drill. "Home sweet home," Isabelle threw over her shoulder at Carolyn.

"I just want a bath," Carolyn huffed, as the three women paced them selves to walk shoulder to shoulder.

Isabelle hummed lightly, "You should probably let me put a few stitches in that gash and I think there are probably some clean clothes you can use if you want to wash all the blood out of those."

Sighing, Carolyn rolled her head on her shoulders. "That would be wonderful Isabelle, thank you."

"If you'll get a fire started, I'll go get what we need. Chloe, do you want to come with me? We have fruit, and water inside."

Gathering firewood Carolyn was stacking it next to the fire when Royce approached her. "Riddick didn't give you any indication at all if it was human or not?"

"Only that something was following us." Carolyn said with a shake of her head.

He scanned the direction they had come from warily, "I'm going to head in and grab some more ammo."

Lifting the plasma rifle Carolyn handed it to Varro before pulling out her handgun. "We'll be fine here."

With Varro's help the fire was going by the time the others made their way back out. Chloe passed out the fruit and water as everyone settled down, Isabelle sitting next to Carolyn. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

"It's going to hurt."

"Always does," Carolyn replied, causing Royce to spit out a mouth of water.

"Smartass," Isabelle muttered in his direction.

She had Carolyn's head stitched up in no time. "Here are those clothes I promised you." Isabelle said, handing her a stack of things.

"Thank you," Carolyn said gratefully, excusing her self from the group. "I think I'll go clean up before Riddick gets back."

"Carolyn," Royce called out gruffly meeting her halfway, holding out her handgun. "Don't forget this."

Clutching it tightly, she thanked him.

"Yell if you need anything."

"I will."

* * *

Riddick, who was already in the lake cleaning himself off, watched as Carolyn approach in the dark. He had stunk of the blood of several kills and wanted to wash all the death off before he went to her. The fact that she was coming to him was all the better. Silently flowing through the water he stayed submerged, only his eyes glowing in the darkness, as he got closer to her.

He could see now that she had a rag in her hand, wiping at the dried blood on her arms. Slipping up behind her he reached out, placing a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't alert the others.

"It's me," he said against her neck. She shivered at his touch as he took his hand away from her mouth, running it over her shoulder. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Trying to get all the blood off."

Taking the cloth from her he gently wiped around the wound on her head.

"Stitches?" He asked looking down at her.

"Mmhhmm," she replied, her eyes closed. "Isabelle."

Nodding even though she couldn't see him, he moved down to her neck running the rag over and around it before moving on to her shoulders.

"You remind me of that night." He said quietly, causing her eyes to fly open. Still gripping her shoulders he looked her over for a moment before suddenly changing gears.

"We should get back," he said leading her to where she had left her clothes.

"Where are you going?" She asked, as he turned away from her, her head still spinning from what had just happened.

"My clothes are on down a little ways, not to mention dinner. Get dressed and I'll be right back.

Carolyn was dressed, and waiting by the time he made his way back to her holding up several of the rabbits.

"I hope everyone wants to stay awake long enough to eat."

"Their loss" he said reaching for her hand as they slowly made their way to the others.

* * *

Riddick spent most of dinner explaining what had happened since he had left them and expressed his belief that for the moment they were in no immediate danger.

"However, I think we have bigger problems." Riddick stated, looking at Royce.

Royce nodded. "You noticed as well."

"Noticed what?" Isabelle asked.

Royce looked at all of them. "It seems as though they've changed the game.

"How so?" asked Varro, stroking Chloe's hair as she leaned back against his chest.

"They purposely let the four of you live. I don't know about your hunt," he pointed at Riddick, "but in yours they left the strongest male that had what they considered a mate that he protected at all costs." He pointed out to Varro.

Carolyn sat up straight, "Riddick avoided the hunt altogether because he was protecting me."

Royce nodded.

Looking over at Riddick, twisting the bracelet on her wrist, Carolyn asked, "Why do I feel like I've just become the newest member of a zoo?"

"Because you have."


	7. Chapter 8

**She's just a woman, not just a woman**

**She's terrified and she's unafraid**

**Chapter 8**

All hell proceeded to break loose with the women at that pronouncement. Carolyn gave him a look that probably would have crushed a weaker man and Chloe was in tears. Standing, Isabelle had stalked off into the darkness.

Royce sighed, watching her go before turning back to them. "Why don't we call it a night? Carolyn can you get them set up in a room? Grab a couple of chutes out of ours if you need to."

Carolyn nodded, helping Varro with an upset Chloe into the drill, reassuring the girl as best she could. Riddick watching as they disappeared.

"We need supplies." He said to the smaller man, "and we need more information."

Royce agreed. "We'll leave tomorrow morning. The women can stay here with Varro. We'll be able to move faster with just the two of us."

"I'll meet you out here." Riddick replied, turning towards the drill, wanting to spend a few hours in bed with Carolyn.

* * *

Carolyn was showing Varro how to use the power switch, while putting makeshift blankets into Chloe's arms, when he got to their hatch. Telling them goodnight she waited outside until Varro had firmly shut the hatch behind her.

Riddick held out his hand, ushering her into their room. As soon as the hatch was in place, he was crossing the room towards her, his eyes dancing with mischief as he tossed his goggles aside. Pressing her against a wall, sliding his thigh between her legs he jerked up hard, making her straddle his thigh on her toes.

With his hands on the wall behind her, he leaned in and gently bit her neck below the ear. "Did you have a nice dip earlier?" He asked moving his head all around her, taking in her scent. Still a little afraid of him, but turned on as well. He could work with that.

"You should know, Riddick, you were there." Her answer coming out on a breathless sigh as he placed his lips on the spot that he had earlier bit, soothing the skin with his tongue before trailing his mouth down her neck.

Carolyn sucked in a ragged breath as Riddick pulled back to look at her. Reaching out he cupped her breast in his hand watching her eyes flutter shut as he stroked the nipple with his thumb. Her tongue, small and compact like just like the rest of her, darted out to run across her lips causing his dick to get harder if that was possible. Pulling her towards him, he removed her shirt, once again pressing her back against the wall.

Hands were immediately on her bare breasts, fingers pinching at her nipples. Squirming against the wall, Carolyn couldn't think straight. Riddick slowly dropped the knee that was holding her up, letting her feet hit the floor. Slipping a hand down to her hip he found the side zipper, pushing her pants down her creamy legs.

"You don't mind do you?" His voice was husky against her skin.

Carolyn sagged against the wall like a rag doll, "No," she breathed out, not recognizing her own voice.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, as she stepped out of her pants, Riddick steered her towards their make shift bed. Easing her onto her back, he went to his knees between her legs, pulling his tank over his head. His eyes roaming over her body as his large fingers squeezed the flesh on the inside of her knee moving up to her thigh jerking it towards him, her legs opening wide. Fingers dug into her inner thigh moving up to her center running up and down her moistened slit slipping in a finger pumping in and out. Her body stiffened at first against the intrusion, but just as quickly relaxed as his thumb began to stroke her clit.

Whimpering like a puppy, Carolyn closed her eyes, arching into his hand. Leaning over her, he dipped his head, nipping at her collar bone, watching as his breath raised goose bumps on her skin.

"Come for me Carolyn," he whispered into her skin, trailing a tongue around the shell of her ear. Riddick was surprised to feel her tightening up around his fingers so quickly. Evidently the sound of his voice was all she had needed.

"Riddick!" she gasped crashing down, drowning in the sound of his voice as he encouraged her through her orgasm.

Removing his fingers he stood, quickly divesting himself of the rest of his clothing. Carolyn sat up on her elbows to watch as he slid his pants over his hips, easing them down over his erection. She sucked in a breath; it was so hard it stood stock-still. Riddick watched as she licked her lips, eyes meeting his.

"Jesus, Riddick."

"Jesus has nothing to do with this, Carolyn." He replied, leaning over to suck a nipple into his mouth, tonguing it for a minute before slipping between her legs. He brushed the hair on her forehead away from her eyes. "You know I won't hurt you?"

She was instantly touched by his concern. "I know."

Holding her hips, he positioned his cock at her entrance, rubbing it up and down, allowing her natural lubrication to coat it. Easing into her, letting her get used to his size, slowly, finally sheathing himself to hilt. Waiting until Carolyn started moving on her own, rocking him with her hips, he began to move; thrusting in and out of her at varying speeds, taking his time. He enjoyed watching her face. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman and even longer since he had been with one he hadn't paid.

As if sensing his thoughts, she opened her eyes meeting his. "Riddick," she said softly, running her hands down his sides. The care for him in her voice broke him. Grasping her ass in his hands, Carolyn gasped as he picked up the pace making sure to hit her clit as he slammed his hips into her. Feeling her walls tighten and flutter around him, his strokes became slower and harder sending her over the edge. Covering her mouth with his, he smothered her screams as she came apart in his arms.

* * *

He was absently running his fingers in lazy circles on her back as she lay sated on top of him listening to his heartbeat. "Royce and I are going scouting in the morning. We may be gone a few days."

"What do you hope to find?"

He could hear the sleep in her voice. "I don't know."

Rubbing his lips against her forehead, she traced patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"What do you think they want with us?"

"Observation, breeding, experiments." Her fingers stilled on his chest as she took in his answer. He held his breath until her fingers started moving again.

"Promise you won't leave me." She said in a whisper, pressing her head against his lips.

"Carolyn."

She brought a finger to his lips. "I know you're still going with Royce tomorrow. That's not what I mean."

He took her hand in his, kissing the palm, holding her as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Untangling himself from her several hours later he lightly ran his fingers over her stitched forehead. Sighing, she snuggled into his warm spot. He smirked. Should have known, given the chance, she'd be a bed hog. Dressing quietly he lifted the hatch from its place, stepping out before reaching back in to grab his weapons. He straightened to find a rumpled Isabelle standing in front of him.

"He's waiting outside for you."

Nodding his head, he strapped on a holster, only to find her right in front of him.

"You take care of him, and I'll take care of her."

Looking back at where he knew Carolyn was sleeping, he agreed with a sharp nod of his head. Nodding in return she stepped out of his way.

Making his way outside, Riddick found Royce waiting for him by the remains of the fire.


	8. Chapter 9

**The Ties that bind us**

**Chapter 9**

Waking alone with a pounding headache, Carolyn rolled onto her back staring at the ceiling for a few moments before sitting up.

"Knock, Knock," she heard Isabelle's accented voice say.

Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she rested an elbow on her drawn up knees. "Hey," she called out, "Wanna grab my clothes on your way over?" Carolyn requested as Isabelle stepped in.

The dark haired woman smirked. "Rough night?"

Carolyn's eyebrows rose. "If those marks on your neck are any indication, it sure as hell was."

Isabelle laughed tossing Carolyn her clothes.

"How long?"

"Since before sunrise."

Carolyn nodded in understanding. "We've been chained together since we got here. I'm surprised it took him that long."

Isabelle winced in sympathy, "Ouch."

Carolyn just shrugged as she pulled on her clothes.

"Well, how about staying busy and keeping your mind off it?" Isabelle smiled sweetly causing Carolyn to groan.

"What torture do you have planned for me?"

How would you feel about doing some laundry and gathering up fallen palm leaves for bedding?"

Carolyn frowned, "We have soap?"

"No, but we have hot water, rocks, and a makeshift washboard."

Rolling her eyes Carolyn agreed, "Fine. I'm all about clean clothes, and not having an aching back when I get up."

Isabelle grunted, leading the way out. "Tell me about it."

"What will you and Varro be up to?" Carolyn asked.

"I want to do my own scouting. See if we can find more food, parachutes, and weapons."

Stepping into the morning sunlight they were greeted by Chloe and Varro sitting by the fire. Varro kissed Chloe's cheek and stood, greeting Carolyn before he and Isabelle headed out.

"Looks like it's you and me, kid." Carolyn said with a smile.

* * *

Carolyn got Chloe started on the washing after raiding Isabelle's room for the things they needed. Confidant that the younger woman had things under control, she made her way to the tree line to gather palm leaves.

Her mind wondered as she weaved her way in and out of the trees keeping an eye on her surroundings and the sky. Riddick's words last night had worried her. They left her wondering if they would ever get off this planet or if they would live like this for the rest of their lives. So many questions; she hoped that Riddick found some answers.

* * *

By the third day, they had a routine down. Carolyn and Chloe would stay around camp doing odds and ends and exploring the drill while Isabelle and Varro went into the jungle a few hours further out everyday. Each time, they came back with new treasures. Everything from parachutes to clothing, weapons and ammunition to a few backpacks laden with military supplies. They tried not to think about it too much.

That afternoon, Carolyn and Chloe carried armfuls of clothing out to a grassy spot by the pond to do some mending. Even though she missed space, Carolyn wasn't above taking advantage of the sun and it had been relatively peaceful since Riddick and Royce had left. She had grown fond of Chloe in the short time they had been together, the girl had been ship bound as well before arriving here so understood the pleasure that Carolyn was feeling soaking up the sunshine. They had been sitting in companionable silence for a while before Chloe's head popped up.

"Did you hear something?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so." Carolyn replied.

Frowning, Chloe turned back to her task until a few minutes later they both heard it.

"Please tell me you heard that," Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I heard it," Carolyn answered, slowly getting to her feet, her eyes roving over the landscape.

The only weapon she had with her was small handgun that Isabelle had given her the first day. Chloe stood up along side her as they both looked around, trying to determine where the noise was coming from.

"Son of a bitch," Carolyn whispered.

Spinning around, Chloe gasped.

"Run!" Carolyn yelled at the girl.

"But Carolyn!"

"Chloe, run! Now!"

Giving the girl a few seconds head start, Carolyn shot off a few rounds before racing after her, the hounds of hell giving chase.

Chloe was waiting for her at the entrance. "Where are we going?"

Never stopping, she shouted, "Follow me!"

Twisting and turning they tried losing one of the animals to no avail. Grabbing Chloe's hand as she started to lag behind Carolyn propelled her into a room with a door, firing as the creature ran down the hall rushing her. Ducking into the room at the last second, Chloe slammed the door behind her. Breathing heavily, Carolyn pushed the girl behind her as she aimed her gun at the door.

"Why?" Chloe cried. "I thought they only let them loose when they were hunting?

"What makes you think they weren't?" replied Carolyn grimly. "Most of our people are gone, leaving you and me alone here during day. They might still be hunting us down in groups but now they want to test us individually. It's like Royce said, they're getting smarter."

Suddenly, there was more noise outside the door as someone or something started beating on it.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Chloe said covering her mouth.

Bracing herself, Carolyn aimed her gun ready to fire at whomever or whatever was on the other side; barely stopping herself from pulling the trigger as the door flew open revealing Varro and Isabelle.

"Chloe!" Varro called out, obviously distraught about the young woman.

"I'm here!" She gasped throwing herself into his arms.

Walking up to a slightly wild-eyed Carolyn, Isabelle pushed aside the gun that she still held in her hand. "Are you hurt?"

Carolyn shook her head. "How did you find us?"

"Blood trail." Isabelle answered taking her by the elbow. "You managed to kill one and injured another."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Isabelle chuckled.

Making their way outside, Carolyn sat down heavily, drinking from the canteen Isabelle handed her.

"Jesus, Iz, I didn't think we were going to make it."

"Well, then you can imagine what was going through my mind when we saw those crates dropped in."

"They dropped them in? I wasn't paying attention!" Carolyn said running a hand over her face, "I could have gotten Chloe killed."

"Hey, it's ok," Isabelle tried to comfort her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath Carolyn looked into the distance. "Where are they?" She asked, turning back to Isabelle.

"They're fine wherever they're at. We have to believe that."

* * *

Later, at dinner, Varro expressed his thanks to Carolyn for saving Chloe's life.

"You're welcome. I know we really can't spare the ammunition but she needs to learn how to handle a weapon. This was planned, and it won't be the last time. Next time they might catch her by herself."

Varro leaned forward, "Why do you think it was planned?"

"I think that they're watching us. That they know Riddick and Royce are gone and that the two of you have been gone during the day, only coming back in the evening. And they weren't after Chloe. When I sent her to the drill they could have cared less. They were focused on me. I was the bigger threat."

The conversation lulled after that with Carolyn eventually excusing her self to go inside.

"Carolyn, wait up," Isabelle called after her. "I'll go with you." Saying her goodnights to the Chloe and Varro, she caught up with the blond. "Nothing like being a third wheel," she joked. "They make a cute couple even if they do say it's just platonic."

Reaching out to grasp Isabelle's hand, Carolyn asked, "I know this sounds silly, but can I spend the night with you?"

Tilting her head in the direction of her hatch, Isabelle smiled gently. "Sure, I'm not opposed to a little company."

"Night Iz. Thanks again."

"Good night, Carolyn."

* * *

Carolyn had just dozed off when she felt a small hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, Chloe was on her knees at the edge of the bed.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Can I join you?" she whispered trying not to wake Isabelle.

Carolyn nodded and Chloe settled down beside her.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Isabelle mumbled from the blanket she was buried beneath.

Chuckling, Carolyn closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 10

**Light surrounded by Darkness**

**Chapter 10**

That was how Royce found them hours later, in the middle of the night; curled up like kittens. He and Riddick had decided to chance traveling in the dark to get back. They hadn't planned on being gone so long but the trail they had been following had led to a disturbing discovery, and after investigating they turned back. Once headed in that direction they hadn't stopped.

Speechless, Royce could only stare at the tangle of beautiful women in his bed. He was quietly setting his things down when Riddick stuck his head in the hatch.

"Carolyn's missing."

"No, she's not," he said chuckling at the man.

Hearing rustling behind him, Royce drew his side arm spinning around quickly.

Varro sat up whispering, "Would the two of you shut up already? I just got them all to sleep a few hours ago." He motioned the men to join him in the hall. "We had trouble today."

Riddick growled while Royce crossed his arms over his chest. "Go on."

"Carolyn and Chloe were attacked."

"How and by whom?" Riddick ground out.

The only thing that kept Riddick from having the other man pinned up against the wall was Royce throwing his arm out against his chest. "This isn't helping." He told Riddick, turning back to Varro, "What happened?"

"Dogs. Two of them. They were dropped in by cages."

Looking over at Riddick, Royce frowned. "That doesn't make any sense. Why send the dogs in unless they're here to hunt?"

Varro let out a breath. "That's just it. Carolyn thinks that they were and I have to say I agree with her reasoning. The two of you have been gone and during the days Isabelle and I have been scouting out in the jungle leaving Carolyn and Chloe here by themselves." He held up his hands towards Riddick in an appeasing motion. "You and I both know she can handle herself in a firefight."

"With one of us with her, but on her own?" Riddick hissed trying not to beat the man into a bloody pulp.

Frowning, Varro continued telling his story to Royce. "Isabelle and I were about an hour out when we saw the parachutes and headed back. When we got here there was a dead animal halfway between the lake, and the last drill entrance. Right inside there was a blood trail. We had no idea if it belonged to the women or to one of the animals. Isabelle was beside herself that something might have happened to them."

Royce grunted knowing that was how she would have reacted.

"We found them pinned down inside a room. The animal heard us coming and attacked. When we got into the room, there was Carolyn, gun drawn standing in front of Chloe ready to protect her with her life."

"Are they alright?" Royce asked.

"They're pretty shaken up which explains why they're sleeping together tonight."

Riddick frowned. "You said Carolyn had a theory?"

Varro nodded. "She thinks that we're being watched. That they knew the two of you were gone and that Isabelle and I had been gone during the day. She also thinks that they were only after her. That Chloe just got caught in the cross fire."

Royce shot a yet another confused look at Riddick. "Why would she think that?"

"She says that when she covered Chloe so that she could get to the drill, the dogs never wavered. They went straight for her. She thinks that you're right about them getting smarter. That they were testing her because out of the two of them she was clearly the greater threat."

Barely restrained, Riddick was torn between wanting to beat Varro or Carolyn senseless and wanting to hear her voice to know that she was all right.

Smirking, Royce put his hand on Riddick's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do about it tonight. Lets get some sleep and we'll see them in the morning."

Nodding, Riddick joined Varro and Royce in bedding down on the floor near the girls. Riddick couldn't help but to stand over them, to assure him self that she was fine.

Carolyn lay on her back with an arm wrapped protectively around Chloe, as the younger girl used her chest as a pillow while Isabelle, on her side, had her arm thrown out over both of them. That in and of itself was the very essence of who, and what they were.

Chloe had a gentleness about her that made you want to protect her, where Isabelle was caring and compassionate to a fault, always looking out for others and although quiet, had a fire burning right beneath the surface.

And Carolyn, petite little Carolyn who wouldn't think twice about getting in any mans face if she thought she was right. She was brave, passionate, and a fighter with a strong survival instinct. Add motherly to that list since she seemed so taken with Chloe much like she had Jack. Shaking himself out of his musings he lay down to get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Chloe, who had clambered out of their bed and was whispering quietly to Varro, stirred Carolyn awake. She heard them leave the room; probably to go outside and start a fire as had become their custom. Isabelle was still sleeping so Carolyn quietly got to her feet to go back to her own room when she was stopped in her tracks by the sight of Riddick, and Royce lying on the floor asleep. Carolyn couldn't decide if she were overjoyed that they were still alive or angry that they took their sweet time getting back. Grabbing her blanket she stomped out of the room cursing all men as she went.

Chuckling, Royce turned his head towards Riddick. "Good luck with that."

Sitting up, Riddick ran a hand over his head before heading out the hatch after her.

"I don't know what you think you're laughing at," Royce heard Isabelle say.

Grinning, he climbed into the bed covering her body with his nipping her jaw. "It's good to be back."

Giving him a wicked smile she pulled his lips to hers.

* * *

Slipping into their room, Riddick put the hatch in place behind him. Seeing him, Carolyn angrily started folding the blanket she had thrown down earlier. Riddick reached out grabbing her arm.

Watching as she stuck her jaw out, he shook his head. He should have added stubborn as an Aquila Major mountain goat in his running tally of her attributes last night. Pulling her against him he leaned into her smelling her skin. "Varro told us what happened yesterday."

"And as you can see I'm fine." She said, tilting her head sideways towards him, pulling her arm which caused him to hold on tighter.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here Carolyn. I'm sorry you had to go through that by yourself." He said, while bringing a hand up to tuck her hair behind an ear, watching as her lip quivered. "Come here," He said gently. He was surprised that he didn't have to ask twice, as she buried her face in his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. He rested his chin on the top of her head rubbing his hand up, and down her back.

Pulling away, she looked up at him. "I'm glad your back."

"We have a lot to catch up on," he said leaning down to kiss her.


	10. Chapter 11

**A New Home?**

**Chapter 11**

When Carolyn and Riddick arrived outside, Varro already had breakfast cooking. Royce and Isabelle appeared as it came off the fire.

"Well," Carolyn said with a smirk. "Don't the two of you look well rested?"

Lowering himself next to Riddick, Royce indicated Carolyn with a jab of his thumb. "Thought you were going to do something about that?"

Riddick shrugged making a noise in the back of his throat.

Royce snorted in amusement.

"Did you find anything?" Chloe asked as they ate.

"We found a settlement." Royce answered.

Carolyn exchanged a look with Isabelle. "What kind of settlement?"

Riddick spoke up in reply, "There's a valley about a days walk in that direction," he pointed to what Carolyn thought was the west but knew there was no way to tell on this planet. "We found evidence that people were living there not too long ago."

"Riddick and I where throwing ideas around on our way back about the pros and cons of staying here or moving into that valley, but in light of what happened yesterday I think we should go."

"But won't we be more exposed there?" Chloe asked grabbing onto Varro's hand.

"At first," Riddick answered. "But it shouldn't take too much work to set up a perimeter."

Carolyn placed her hand on his arm silently demanding his attention. "Tell me what you really think"

"It's a good location Carolyn. You can see anyone coming for miles in any direction and of the two it's more defendable, at least until we can figure out a way off of this planet."

Standing, Varro looked towards the sky, "Speaking of getting out of here."

Everyone stood then, watching parachutes fall from the sky. Edging closer to Riddick, Carolyn's voice wavered, "Did you see that?"

His jaw tightened in anger. "Yeah, I saw it."

"See what?" Royce asked.

Varro spoke up, looking just as grim as Riddick, "That blue tinge in the sky just as they reach a certain altitude."

Isabelle turned her attention to the three of them. "What about it?"

"It means that there's a force field around this planet. Getting through it unless you know the correct code would be impossible. A ship would blow the second it hit it." Varro explained while comforting Chloe.

Royce clenched his jaw, "You mean there really isn't a way off of this fucking planet?"

"Not right now there's not," Varro replied.

"Well son of a bitch," Royce bit out before walking away.

* * *

"Are we going to go after them like all of you did with us?" Chloe asked after Royce stormed away.

"No, we stay here and get ready to move out. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Riddick instructed, joining Varro. "I want to keep the women inside today. But we need to set up a watch."

"I'll take the first one," Varro answered in agreement.

"Four hours?" Varro nodded, and began climbing up the drill to find a higher vantage spot.

"Ok ladies," Riddick said. "Why don't we go inside and see what we want to take with us."

* * *

Carolyn was in her room gathering what few things she and Riddick had when she felt his large hands on her waist. They were warm against her cooler skin. She could feel his erection pressing against her back before he spun her around pressing her against his body. She looked up into his silver eyes nuzzling his nose for a moment before his lips covered her own. Backing her into the wall, his hands trailed up under her shirt to cup her breasts, thumbs running over her nipples. Carolyn whimpered as his hands disappeared from under her shirt. Seconds later she felt them tugging on the zipper to her pants.

Toeing off her boots she shimmied out of her pants as he pushed them down her legs never once taking her lips off of his. She felt him adjusting his own clothes before lifting her up, pulling a leg over his hip. Her head landed on the wall behind her, her back arching with each of his strokes.

Burying his head in the crook of her neck, Riddick slowed his motions. "You don't have to spend the rest of your life trying to make up for what happened to those people."

Her sex-befuddled mind took a moment to catch on to what he was saying. She grabbed onto his shoulders, digging her nails in, trying to focus on his words and not what he was doing to her body, rubbing her cheek against his. "She didn't deserve to be thrown here with the rest of us."

He bit her neck lightly. "No, she didn't, but that doesn't mean that you have to put your life on the line for her or anyone else." Pulling away to look at her he started thrusting harder the force causing her to moan. She held onto his shoulders tighter as he pounded his frustration with her behavior out on her body. Reaching between them to rub her clit he caused her to nearly scream her orgasm before roughly covering her mouth with his own. The feel of her body tightening around his shaft was too much to take and a few minutes later he withdrew, his seed spilling out onto her smooth belly.

Slowly releasing her leg he let it down gently to join the other as she rested her head against his chest panting heavily, her hands resting lightly on his waist. He brought an arm up to rest on the wall behind her waiting until she caught her breath and regained her balance.

"Jesus, Riddick," she finally exhaled.

Smirking he handed her a cloth that was lying near by. "I keep trying to tell you there's nothing holy about me, Carolyn," He tucked himself back into his pants as she put her clothing back on. He was helping her with the bedding when Varro appeared.

"Royce is back and we've got incoming!" Varro yelled before turning back the way he had come.

"Shit!" Riddick spit out, dropping what was in his hands, pulling Carolyn with him. "Weapons! Now!" Riddick said hopping through Isabelle's hatch grabbing the plasma rifle and tossing Carolyn's weapons to her.

"No," she said as Isabelle picked up her sniper rifle.

"Carolyn, we don't have time for this!" Riddick growled as he headed out the hatch.

"I'm taking the 12 gauge," she yelled at an impatient Riddick before handing her weapons to Chloe giving her a brief rundown. "She doesn't have to be accurate she just has to fire," she said as she took the 12 gauge from Isabelle, "and we need all the firepower we can get."


	11. Chapter 12

**I've wept for those who suffer long**

**But how I weep for those who've gone**

**Chapter 12**

Riddick briskly made his way outside as the women ran to keep up. Varro and Royce met them.

"The dogs are herding them in this direction."

"Any predators?" Isabelle asked.

Royce shook his head breathing heavily, "Not that I saw. We need to spread out."

Royce, Riddick and Varro took up defensive positions with Carolyn and Isabelle staggered between them, while making sure to stay close to Chloe.

Seconds later, they watched as a group of people came bursting through the trees being chased by the horned animals.

"Holy shit," Carolyn muttered watching the scene in front of her play out.

Riddick glanced back at her as she clenched her jaw, pumping the shotgun before putting it up to her shoulder; the corner of his mouth curling up as he turned back to watch the slaughter in front of him.

Two people had been taken down as soon as they cleared the tree line and another as they neared the lake. A few saw them standing at the end of the drill and headed towards them; probably thinking they were better than what was behind them Carolyn mused. She heard Chloe whimper and edging towards the girl spared her a glance. "Chloe, stay with me ok."

"I will."

Wanting to be sick herself, as she watched as one man's body was torn apart in front of them while Chloe start to retch. She felt sympathy for the girl and swallowed heavily, moving to stand in front of her, bumping her hip against Isabelle who had the same idea. Isabelle put one knee on the ground, bringing her rifle up as Carolyn took aim, bracing herself. The last two survivors dove into the middle of their group, as they opened fire.

"Get them and stay down," Carolyn shouted at Chloe over the sound of gunfire.

She and Isabelle kept themselves between Chloe, their unexpected guests and the dogs. Riddick was cursing loud enough to be heard over the gunfire, and moving towards them and the others followed, as they formed an arc taking out the last animal which fell dead at Varro's feet.

They were all breathing heavily as the quiet once again took over. Chloe popped out from behind a corner of the drill she had pulled the survivors behind, rushing to Varro's side. He enveloped the girl in his arms, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

Carolyn, chest heaving, let the shotgun dangle from her fingers. She looked down at Isabelle who was resting her head against her knee. Reaching down, Royce helped Isabelle her to her feet wrapping an arm around her as Riddick approached, grabbing Carolyn's arm, dragging her away from the group.

Riddick was beyond furious. "Did you not listen to what I just told you?" He asked pinning her against the drill.

"Of course I did!"

"Are you sure? Because from what I just saw you didn't!"

"I couldn't," she started and then stopped. "Riddick," she said in frustration not able to get the right words out. Taking a deep breath through his nose he took a step back frowning before turning his back on her and walking away. Carolyn closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before following.

* * *

"Carrie!" Chloe cried out seeing her friend, embracing the older woman while giving Riddick a sideways look.

"Are you alright?" Carolyn asked her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just not cut out for this."

"It's ok sweetheart." Carolyn assured her as they joined the main group.

"This is Gallagher and Wade." Chloe introduced. Carolyn gave a tilt of her head in their direction while watching Riddick out of the corner of her eye.

Royce turned to Isabelle. "Get everybody ready to move with in the hour."

"What?" Carolyn practically yelled shoving her way in front of Riddick, stepping up to Royce. "We can't be out in the jungle during the night!"

Glancing between her and Riddick, Royce walked away, ducking inside the drill.

Having been dismissed so easily by Royce, Carolyn turned her frustration and fear on Riddick. "We cannot be out there in the dark!" she yelled at him, poking his chest with each word. "We won't survive."

Grabbing her arms, Riddick shook her. "Carolyn!"

Her eyes were unfocused as she whispered, "We're all gonna die out there, just like before!"

Seeing her terrified expression Riddick pulled her close to him. "I promise I won't let anything hurt you."

"But it's dark and we don't have any light."

"You're going to stay right next to me the entire time, Ok?" She nodded her head up and down against his chest in response. "Now, why don't you go with Chloe and help Isabelle."

"Come on, Carrie," Chloe said wrapping her arm around the woman's shoulders. She stopped suddenly motioning to Wade. "Come," she said, holding her hand out.

Giving Chloe a small smile the frightened woman took her hand. Riddick and Varro watched as they made their way into the drill. Varro let out a low whistle. "What was all that about?"

Riddick gave him a dark look. "Long story."

Varro rolled his eyes. "Aren't they all?"

"Um, excuse me?" Gallagher said waving a hand. "Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Varro threw a hand on the man's shoulder, "So, what year is it again?"

* * *

Gallagher was a chatterbox. Isabelle guessed it because he was nervous but damn if he wasn't driving her crazy. Even Royce had had enough, finally getting in his face. Stopping long enough to watch the initial volley of words, Isabelle continued on to catch up with Carolyn and Riddick.

Silence reigned once more, the noises of the jungle surrounding them. In the growing darkness Riddick let Isabelle and Carolyn take point before dropping back to confer with Royce. Varro silently moved up behind them giving Carolyn an easy smile as they continued moving forward. Riddick whistled lowly getting Carolyn's attention. Stopping, she and Isabelle waited on the group to come together.

"Up ahead is a clearing. We'll stop there and rest." Riddick said pointing in the general direction.

Walking for another fifteen minutes or so with Varro on point they came to the spot Riddick had been talking about.

"One hour," Royce said gruffly. "Stay tight."

Isabelle found an old log to prop herself against while facing the jungle. Royce joined her, the two sitting side by side. Carolyn watched as Varro sat in the opposite direction drawing Chloe in tight against him. She smiled as the girl wrapped her arms around his waist, visibly sighing. Bumping her shoulder, Riddick silently guided her towards a different spot, not worrying about the newcomers.

Dropping the pack he was carrying, he lowered his large frame to the ground. Copying his actions Carolyn slowly sank down beside him.

"You ok?"

She nodded. "Just a little tired. I wasn't exactly expecting all of this when I woke up this morning."

"This morning? Try this month." He said with a chuckle.

He brought a hand up to her back as she rolled her head on her shoulders. "Lie down."

"What?"

"Lie down and get some rest."

"Riddick, I don't think I could sleep."

"I didn't say sleep, I said rest."

She let him guide her head down to use one of his large thighs as a pillow, trying to relax as he rested a hand on her waist.

"Carolyn, Carolyn," blinking her eyes a few times she focused in on an amused Riddick. "It's time to go."

Running a hand through her hair she sat up trying to get her bearings. Standing, Riddick pulled her to her feet, handing her a canteen of water to drink from.

"Thank you."

He didn't answer, just started gathering their things. Grabbing his pack, he moved over to Royce and Isabelle. He was back by her side in a few moments as they began moving, falling in behind the others.

"I want you to stay in the middle with Chloe."

"Why? You said I could stay with you!"

"I'm going to drop back a bit and make sure nothing's following us."

"But Richard!" She found herself whining and not really caring.

"This is not up for discussion Carolyn, now go!"

He watched the tears well up in her eyes as she reluctantly left him behind.

Pulling off his goggles he leaned back against a tree, waiting, and watching.

* * *

He caught up with them on their second break immediately searching Carolyn out with his eyes.

Royce met him. "Anything to worry about?"

Riddick shrugged, "Didn't see anything behind us. Doesn't mean nothing's out there though."

Royce nodded. "I'm thinking we only have a few hours to go…"

They were interrupted by Wade's blood curdling screams and Carolyn's cries for help. Spinning around they saw the two women being dragged away by two of the dogs. Gallagher, who was closest to them, leapt at the dog that had Carolyn, lashing out at it with the knife he was carrying. Letting go of Carolyn the dog turned on Gallagher, goring him with a horn.

"Fuck!" Riddick yelled leaping towards Carolyn pulling her out of the way.

"Isabelle!" Royce yelled.

"I can't get a clear shot!" She screamed.

"It's too late, just take the shot."

Shooting the dog mauling Gallagher, she could still hear Wade screaming in the distance.

"I can't see her!" Isabelle yelled still looking through her scope. The men took off after the girl while Isabelle scrambled to get to Carolyn, Chloe following, wracked with sobs.

Carolyn had managed to crawl to where Gallagher was laying. He was breathing but just barely. She took his hand, holding it in hers, as he opened his eyes.

"You're ok?" he rasped out, a trickle of blood flowing down the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, thank you."

Tears ran down Carolyn's face as she watched the breath leave his lungs for the last time.

Placing his hand across his now still chest, she threw herself at Isabelle and Chloe.

Isabelle consoled her while doing a quick inspection of Carolyn's person. Other than some deep scratches on her legs and back she seemed to be fine. "I'm going to find a canteen," she said searching the jungle floor "and get these scratches cleaned up, ok."

Carolyn's reply was blocked out by the sound of gunfire in the distance. Chloe yelped clutching at her.

"Shit!" Carolyn and Isabelle both hissed.

"Chloe, we need to move behind that downed log. Do you understand?"

Sniffing, Chloe nodded as Carolyn shoved a gun in her hand. "Watch our back. Ok?" The gunfire continued on and off for several minutes before stopping completely. Laying there in the underbrush felt like forever before they saw Royce emerging from the jungle, Varro and Riddick trailing behind.

Looking around, Royce began to panic until he saw Isabelle's head pop up across the clearing. Swinging his rifle around to his back he strode straight to her, pulling her up into his embrace, placing kisses on her face.

Varro approached Chloe slowly, prying the gun out of her clenched hands putting the safety on and sitting it aside. "Chloe?"

Chloe looked at him blankly as he stroked her cheek. "We're almost there. You gotta hang on just a little bit longer, Ok?"

"Ok," she whispered laying her hand on top of his.

He looked up at Riddick whose eyes were glued to Carolyn, who had drawn her knees up to her chest covering her head with her arms. "Chloe, why don't you come over here with me while we let Riddick check on Carolyn, ok?" Helping her up, Varro led her away.

Approaching Carolyn's prone form, Riddick's eyes roamed over her body searching for any wounds. Isabelle appeared next to him. "Other than some deep scratches on her legs and back she appears to be fine." Quietly, she turned back to Royce.

Riddick took to his haunches next to Carolyn simply observing before reaching out and touching her. Lifting her head the look on her face threatened to steal the very breath from him. "He died for me, Riddick. For me."

Riddick had no answers for her. He reached out, wiping her tears away with a thumb.

Approaching them, Royce looked at Carolyn and then to Riddick. "We need to go."

Nodding, Riddick helped Carolyn to her feet.

Settling both his and Carolyn's packs on his back, he was strangely grateful that she didn't argue.


	12. Chapter 13

_a.n. If the new version of Battlestar Galactica could have an Ikea ship in the fleet keeping them supplied for over five years, then by skippy so can the predators. Its AU people _

**Little Susie Homemaker**

**Chapter 13**

Royce took point, and Varro the six as Chloe, and Carolyn clutched onto each other in the middle both visibly upset. Riddick knew Royce wanted to pick up the pace but he also knew neither of them could handle it.

Stopping to refill their canteens once they were a significant distance away, Carolyn was staring at him from where she stood next to a tree. Capping his canteen he rose making his way to her, close enough that their bodies were touching, squeezing her waist with a hand.

"We're almost there."

She simply laid her head against his chest.

* * *

Making the descent into the valley on a path that had been worn into the side of the mountain Riddick pulled Carolyn to a stop pointing to an area in the distance.

"Is that it?"

"Home sweet home," he drawled.

Carolyn gave him a soft smile. As the sun rose, stretched out before them was a lush green valley with groves of trees scattered throughout rich, thick, grassland. You could just barely see the roofs of the settlement through the grove of trees surrounding them. "You said they were livable?" Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.

"From what little we saw, yes. I'm sure some will need repaired."

After emerging onto the valley floor it was still a bit of a hike to get to where they were going but no one was in a rush now that their harrowing journey was near an end.

"Do you think the dogs will come for us again?" Carolyn inquired not looking directly at Riddick but taking in her surroundings. Hearing her question, Royce turned to look at Riddick over his shoulder. Slowing his pace, he and Isabelle fell in step with the couple, as Varro and Chloe led the way.

Riddick observed her, as she looked everywhere but at him. "No, I doubt they'll come after us again, I think we're right where they want us."

Carolyn frowned, mulling that over for a moment. "And, what makes you think that?"

"You didn't see what we saw."

Knowing that nothing rattled Riddick, Carolyn was almost afraid to ask.

"What was it?"

"If I had to speculate, I would say it was a final test. And we're not the first people it was given to. However, I would say that we're the first ones in a long time to pass it."

Finally looking in his direction, Carolyn asked, "We're back to the whole zoo thing again aren't we?"

"We did exactly what they wanted us to do," Royce stated, bitterness lacing his voice.

The group fell quiet as they continued on. Regardless of the circumstances, Carolyn couldn't help the bittersweet smile on her face as Chloe chattered away, having rebounded quickly from their overnight ordeal, wishing she could exorcise her ghosts as easily.

The trees started thinning out a bit as they neared the abandoned settlement. The huts were made of bamboo and appeared to still be sturdy as Carolyn pushed against one as they walked by. Catching up with Varro and Chloe she stepped onto a large stoned circular area. From the fire pit in the center she imagined that it was probably the gathering area of the community. Rustic handmade chairs and tables lay scattered around the area. A child's swing hung from a nearby tree. Dropping their packs on the ground they took it all in.

"Well," said Isabelle looking around, "shall we see what's what?"

Finding huts that had been used for a kitchen, laundry and what Isabelle speculated was a bath, it was in the back that they found huts that had been used as homes.

Looking into hut after hut of belongings, Carolyn was on the verge of having flash backs of the last planet she had been on.

"They all look the same and with all this stuff it looks like they just got up and left one day." Chloe called as she bounded out of yet another one.

"That's what worries me," Carolyn muttered.

* * *

Carolyn went to work making a fire, shaking her head at the absurdness of it all. She was a docking pilot for Christ's sake. She should be in space right now. Not on this planet playing Little Susie Homemaker or being traumatized by some creature that wanted to have her for dinner. And she most certainly should not be pining over Riddick like some lovesick fool.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the men approaching her. She jumped letting out a small yelp when Varro touched her shoulder. "Are you alright, Carolyn?"

"Just freaking peachy!" she snarled, stalking off towards the hut she had claimed as her own. He pursed his lips not saying anything, and turned to look at Riddick.

Riddick ignored both men as they went to help Isabelle and Chloe. Instead he watched as Carolyn entered one the huts set off to its self and started pitching things out onto the ground.

He had to admit other than the most basic difference of desert versus jungle it was eerily reminiscent of the miners' colony they had been in not to long ago. He filed the thought away and went on his own more detailed tour of the area.

Lunch was a standing affair of fruit that they brought with them, ate amongst the chores of setting up households in abandon huts with limited supplies. Chloe washed and hung the parachutes that had previously been used for their bedding while Isabelle and Carolyn cleaned. Each hut had rough wooden bed frames. Properly padded Isabelle was confidant they would work out fine. Anything was better than that hot drill that stank to high heaven.

By the time they had cleaned out three of the huts and put together beds it was late afternoon. The men had wondered off somewhere, doing something, and Carolyn eyed the water that was reflecting the late day sun. Without conscience thought her feet started moving.

"Carrie!" Chloe called after her.

Carolyn turned around walking backwards with a grin on her face. The first one Isabelle had seen on her face since the attack last night. "I want to go swimming!" Carolyn called back to them while unzipping her shirt, "Who's coming with me?" Chloe giggled as she ran to catch up. Shaking her head at their antics, Isabelle trailed after them.

* * *

The men, who had wondered off beyond the grove of trees to do some hunting came back to three missing females. They laid aside their catch, weapons at the ready. Hearing Isabelle and Chloe scream simultaneously, followed by Carolyn begging someone to stop, Riddick and Royce were off like a shot with Varro on their heels. Bursting out of the tree line they stumbled to a halt. There before them, outlined by the setting sun, were three very naked, very beautiful, water nymphs. Riddick's lips curled up, and clapping Royce on the shoulder, headed back. Chuckling, Royce and Varro watched for a moment more before they turned back as well. Royce would never admit it, but it eased his heart to see Isabelle so carefree for the first time since he had met her. Like everyone else it had been pretty much balls to the walls since they arrived. Even if he wasn't happy about the current circumstances, he was happy that she felt comfortable enough with these people to relax a bit. Still smiling the three of them proceeded to prepare the food they had brought back, hoping the smell would bring their women home to them.

Carolyn was the first to comment on it. "Thank God they're self sufficient," she quipped in Isabelle's direction.

Isabelle laughed. "No doubt."

Dressing, they headed towards their men.

"It smells wonderful!" Chloe exclaimed, embracing Varro.

"I hope you're hungry," he replied pulling her down onto his lap

"I'm starving!"

Everyone looked up as Isabelle and Carolyn leisurely strolled into the area laughing at something one or the other had said.

Joining Royce, Isabelle took his hand as Carolyn hung back a bit.

"Do you know what happened to the plates? Royce asked.

"I'll get them," Carolyn spoke up. "I know exactly where I put them."

"Thanks" he responded gruffly.

Smiling she walked past them to the kitchen. It was dark in the hut with no light so fumbling around a bit she found the shelf where she had placed them. Turning around she found her nose planted in Riddick's chest. She gasped softly, pulling back and placing her free hand on his chest to steady her self.

"Richard! Is everything alright?"

His goggles were off and his head was tilted to the side. "Did you have fun?"

"Fun?"

"Swimming."

She laughed; a light tinkling sound that fascinated him. "Actually I did. I haven't played in the water like that with other people since I was a child. Being a deep space pilot doesn't really lend itself to a social life. I had forgotten how much I missed having friends."

"And what about me Carolyn? Am I a friend?"

She gave him a cheeky grin. "I'll play with you anytime you want Riddick." He gave her his best wolfish grin in return, moving aside so she could pass.

"Are you coming?" She asked, suddenly unsure of herself around him even after the playful banter of seconds before.

"Right behind you." He answered, the timber of his voice causing a shiver to run down her spine.


	13. Chapter 14

**She's complicated with an easy smile**

**Chapter 14**

Spread out around the fire they quietly talked and ate. Carolyn took note right away that the three men were holding back on the food making sure that she, Chloe and Isabelle were getting plenty, and shoved her plate at Riddick. "Here, you hold it."

Frowning at her, Riddick took the plate, taking a bite, and then held it back out to her. "You need to eat."

"No, you need to eat." She said, her voice a bit louder than she expected, drawing everyone's attention. "All three of you do." She said looking at Varro who had a sheepish expression, and Royce who just pursed his lips and looked back.

"Look at me," she said pointing to her body. "I weigh maybe 52 kilos soaking wet, if I'm lucky. I can fish and I can help do some repair work," waving her hand in the general direction of the huts "and while I'm not typically a woman who depends on a man, I cannot chop down a tree, or hunt food for our dinner because let's face it, I'm a lousy shot. What I need, here, on this planet," she emphasized looking at Riddick as she got to her feet, "Are three well fed men who can do those things." Shoving the plate back at him she stormed off into the dark. Riddick watched her go before turning back to see the others watching him.

Royce raised his eyebrows. "Thought you were going to do something about that?"

Shrugging Riddick turned back to his dinner with an easy grin. "I like her a little feisty."

Royce snorted and after a significant look from Isabelle towards their plate he gave in and started eating.

* * *

Riddick knew that when Carolyn stomped off she had gone to her hut and hadn't left. He waited a few hours before following. She was restless, probably a nightmare, eventually sitting bolt right up in bed, breathing heavily, her hair wet with sweat. He watched from where he had propped himself up in a corner, as she threw the parachute off of her, pushing the hair off of her forehead. Feet hitting the floor she made her way to the door, swinging it open. Leaning against the wall she tilted her head back to look at the foreign constellations in the sky.

"The thought of never being in space again frightens me," she whispered as he moved up behind her, his front touching her back as he braced his arms on either side of the doorway.

His breath tickled her ear. "Now why is that, Carolyn? Space is cold, unfriendly and dangerous at best."

She laid her head back against his shoulder, "But it was home."

"Carolyn, your home the majority of the time was a cryo chamber."

"Maybe, but I never worried about being in a social experiment on a planet with monsters that wanted to hunt me for sport either. And what about you, Riddick?

She could feel the rough stubble of his chin as it ran down her jaw line. "What about me, Carolyn?"

"You've spent most of your life on the run. How's it going to feel tied down to one planet?"

Bringing an arm down to wrap around her waist Riddick pulled up the shirt Isabelle had given her to sleep in, his lips moving up and down the column of her throat. "One prison is about the same as any another. This one is just a bit more sports orientated, with prettier company."

"Richard, we're talking the rest of our lives here."

Sighing he pulled his head away from her. "Carolyn, with the ways things are going, let's just take it day by day for right now."

"I never saw you as a team player."

"You do what you have to, to survive." He would never tell her that he would do what he had to, to make sure she survived.

Sighing, she turned in his arms, reaching a hand up to run over his heavily stubble-covered scalp. "Well then, I declare the first business of survival tomorrow is a shave."

"You think so?"

"After the stubble burns that I'm going to have in the morning, I'll be demanding it."

"A little cocky aren't you?" He said his eyes hooded, as he watched her tongue dart out to wet her lips.

"No, Richard," she said, reaching down to rub her hand over his engorged member, "that would be you." Closing the door behind her, she grabbed a fist full of shirt and pulled him with her, "Now come to bed and give me a reason to be mad at you tomorrow."

He grinned, "Anything I can do to help, you know that Carolyn." She simply hummed as he laid her back on the bed, covering her body with his. Leaning down he claimed her mouth in a possessive kiss. She returned it hungrily, never wanting it to stop.

* * *

Knocking upon the flimsy hut door roused Carolyn from her sleep. Riddick was propped up on an elbow by her hip, silently watching her. "What time is it?

"Don't know."

"Who's at the door?"

"Don't know."

"Ugh!" she said, batting a hand in his direction.

"What is it?" she called out to whoever was at the door, her voice still rough with sleep, as Riddick picked up her hand and began using his mouth on it.

"You're gonna want to see this" she heard Royce say. "And if you know where Riddick is you might wanna bring him with you."

Yanking her hand back she pushed herself to her elbows. "Let me get dressed and I'll be right out."

"We'll be waiting by the fire pit."

She looked at the Cheshire cat next to her. "Do you have any idea what's going on?

He shook his head. "My head was perfectly fine where it was at until now."

Blushing, Carolyn remembered exactly where his head had been when she fell asleep. A wolfish gleam settled in Riddick's eyes as he watched it travel down to her chest. Chuckling she pushed on his. "Get up you big brute and lets go see what all the excitement is about."

* * *

Everyone was oddly silent as they approached. "So, what's up?" Carolyn asked still smiling from Riddick's antics as she attempted to get dressed.

Royce, whose back was to them, turned to face them. Carolyn took a step back into Riddick who instantly stepped in front of her at the look of pure fury on his face.

Crossing his arms over his chest he faced Royce's anger. "What's happened?"

"It seems your idea of us being "kept" wasn't so far off."

Raising his eyebrows Riddick just looked at the man.

Royce blew out a breath. "We received a supply drop overnight."

"Show me."

Royce stalked off with Riddick on his tail closely followed by Varro. Carolyn looked at the other two women for a moment before trailing after them.

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Carolyn quietly asked Isabelle

Isabelle shook her head. "He got up about an hour ago saying he was going to take a look around and came hauling ass back about 30 minutes later demanding that everyone get up."

* * *

Carolyn sucked in a breath as they emerged onto the open plain. There in front of them were half a dozen large crates with parachutes attached. One of the crates had broken open to reveal smaller crates tumbling out of it.

"Are they all like that?" Chloe asked with wonder.

"I don't know," said Royce, "That's what we're going to find out. Everybody spread out and check the rest." He strode away, calling for Isabelle as he went.

Carolyn watched as Varro corralled Chloe towards two of the closer boxes. She shielded her eyes looking into the distance, glancing at Riddick from the corner of her eye. "Maybe we'll even find some soap. Make that shave job a bit easier."

Riddick tsked at her. "Nagging already Carolyn? It's not even hot yet." She threw a grin in his direction, taking off for the crates.

He got her attention as they neared, and she pulled back behind him. Yanking the parachute off of the first one, everything was fine. It appeared to be just more crates. The second one however was a bit more of a surprise. Riddick peered in before waving Carolyn over.

She looked in, and then pulled away, a bemused look on her face. "Are those what I think they are?"

"You tell me Carolyn, you're the farm girl."

She made an hmpfting sound at him. "For a few weeks in the summer as a child. Do you know how long it had been since I had real unprocessed food before coming here? Because I sure as hell don't. Come on, lets let'em know what we found."

One of the other containers also had animals in it. They were now the proud owners of two cows and a few dozen chickens.


	14. Chapter 15

**And the Thunder Rolls and the Lighting Strikes**

**Chapter 15**

Carolyn lay tucked up under Riddick's chin using his chest as a pillow while she fiddled with his fingers. He was resting his head on one arm watching her through cracked eyelids before entwining the fingers of the hands she was fidgeting with.

She sighed loudly as he forced their hands to lie still, low on his stomach. "What's the matter Carolyn? People on other planets can hear you thinking."

She twisted a bit so that she was propped up on his side, tugging her captured hand free to rest her chin on it. "It's just, where did all these things come from? And what are they going to want in return?"

The things that they discovered today bothered her immensely; there were endless foodstuffs, clothes, seeds, plants, basic kitchen and bath needs, bedding, animals, farm equipment and more. Everything one would need to set up a new settlement.

He pulled her arms so that she was lying atop of him. Pushing against his chest she sat up straddling him. Running a hand over his smooth scalp she brought her hand down and around his clean-shaven jaw.

"We're going to be here a long time Carolyn. Might as well be comfortable."

"But at what price?" She whispered. "What price?"

Placing a hand on Carolyn's back he pressed her down towards him. Capturing her mouth with his he flipped her over onto her back settling between her legs, which were now wrapped around his waist in open invitation, nuzzling at her neck. "One day at a time Carolyn, one night at a time." As she traced a path of scratches along his sides, his back muscles flexed as he rose up, his arms hovering over her, his head find her opening. Plunging into her they both groaned slowly waiting for her body to accept him…

She could feel him now, losing himself in her, his breath coming hot and fast. Joining the chorus of sexual chaos, she both begged and commanded him at the same time, her head swinging from side to side as he used her body relentlessly. Feeling her orgasm building, Riddick lost all restraint, slamming into her body with an urgency that overwhelmed them both, pushing them to the only conclusion possible.

Much later, his cheeks rough against the gentle skin between her breasts, she pulled his lips to hers licking and tasting before he pulled away from her; his mouth trailing a path down her body as her hands stroked the back of his head.

* * *

Looking out at the plowed land it seemed like they had been here forever, and some days like they had just arrived. There was always something needing to be done and never enough of them to do it. Now that the crops were planted the pace had actually eased up a bit and Carolyn fully intended to make the most of it. The predators had made sure to educate them through the supply drops, always including vegetation that grew on the planet and they were almost out of a tuber that grew just inside the jungle over the ridge. She and Riddick had discovered the location of this plant while searching for another. She looked towards the mountain range on her left. Riddick had left a week ago to "scout". She had a feeling there was more to it than that, the way she would often catch he and Royce with their heads bent together, Varro joining them more often than not.

Looking to the sky this time it appeared as though the rain might be early today. They usually had a brief late afternoon shower, just enough to make things humid as hell but great for the crops. Tying her growing hair back with a string Carolyn smiled swinging her basket as she made her way across the open fields to the trail in the cliff wall. Chloe had turned up pregnant a few weeks ago and these tubers were about all she could keep down. Carolyn was just thankful that she still had her implant in. Going through a pregnancy on this planet was not on her to do list.

Reaching the top of the ridge she found Royce sitting on a dead tree log waiting on her. Carolyn tilted her head. "Fancy meeting you here."

"You can thank Isabelle for that. She got wind that you were up to something." Royce replied.

Carolyn smiled, grateful for her friends concern, swinging her basket back and forth. "We're almost out of those red tubers that Chloe likes so much and I wanted to get some more." She knew Royce hated the red ones and was impressed by the fact that he didn't blink an eyelash. Being former military his motto was "Edible food is edible food, regardless of the taste."

"You find those along the ridge line right?"

"Yeah, we'll probably have to walk a little ways though as we've picked cleaned the closer ones."

Royce eyed the sky. "Probably going to get caught in the shower."

"Then we're just that much cleaner now aren't we," she said slapping his back on the way past him.

They walked a few miles before Carolyn finally saw the flowering tops that she was looking for. Royce had a seat as she grabbed a stick and went to work.

"So when do you expect Riddick back?" she asked while digging.

He pursed his lips. He had never agreed with Riddick leaving and not telling her. He and Varro had been delegated that lovely duty while Isabelle and Chloe did their best to keep her busy. It was probably crueler to tell her that he had been expected back way before now. "Should be any day now," he found himself telling her.

"Oh yeah?" she raised her voice as she had worked herself a little ways away from him. "Hopefully, he found something interesting," she said stabbing the stick into the ground more than actually digging with it.

Royce wisely chose to remain silent. So for a time, Carolyn continued her digging and Royce watched the sky. It was starting to get dark and the wind was picking up. This was no regular storm, Royce thought. He stood intent on getting Carolyn before realizing that she had disappeared around the next bend just as an ear-bursting clap of thunder sounded, and the sky opened.

"Jesus," Royce muttered taking off after his wayward charge. Rounding the bend he stopped short not seeing her anywhere. Not surprising seeing as how the rain was coming down in sheets. Keeping close to the tree line thinking she would have taken cover under them he was on his second sweep when he saw her basket dumped over on the ground. Scanning quickly he saw what he had missed the first time. The side had given way. She probably strayed too close to the edge by mistake as the torrential rain caused the ground to collapse taking her with it.

"God damn it!" Royce cursed getting down on the ground, crawling on his belly to the side. Unable to see anything he stood going back under the canopy of trees grabbing a thick branch shoving it in the ground so that Carolyn's basket wouldn't wash away; hoping it would be a sign if someone came looking for them. Determined to find her, he slid down the side of the valley, tripping over her at the bottom, knocking her off her feet.

"Fuck!" Royce yelled as he picked them both up, covered in mud. Pulling her up against his chest he looked around while trying to keep the water out of his eyes. There in the distance was a shadow against the valley wall. For once, Royce was grateful for the caves that seemed to be everywhere. Keeping an arm wrapped around Carolyn's waist, Royce guided them to the cave that would become their refuge.

* * *

Royce let her go as they stumbled into the cave both soaked to the bone, Carolyn already shivering. Taking a last look outside, Royce watched as lightening streaked across the sky causing day that had turned into night, turn back to day again, before turning his attention to Carolyn. Royce took stock of their situation. Neither of them was prepared to be out overnight and there was nothing in the cave that could be used for a fire. If the rain didn't let up soon the cold would become a problem.

"Can we make it back?" Carolyn asked from where she stood with her arms wrapped around herself.

Royce swallowed, shaking his head. "I don't think so. It's hard to see more than a few feet. Between that and the lightening strikes we should probably stay put."

Silently she moved to the back of the cave sliding down the wall to her bottom pulling her knees up to her chest. With a sigh Royce slipped his rifle over his head and moved to sit beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Carolyn turned slightly to rest her head against his shoulder. Royce closed his eyes and rested his head against the cave wall.

After what seemed like hours he heard Carolyn stirring and realized that she was freezing. He hauled her onto his lap rubbing his hands up and down her back and arm trying to warm her.

"Royce"

"I'm here, Carolyn"

"I'm so cold. Can we go home?"

He shook his head, placing a kiss on the top of hers. "It's dark outside; we need to wait till first light."

She moaned as her teeth chattered together. "So cold"

"Scoot back"

She slipped off of his lap, as he leaned forward stripping off his vest and then his long sleeve shirt. Slipping his vest back on, he held out his arms. "Come here," he rasped out. "Straddle my lap facing me." She gave him a look but did as he asked. "Here put this on." He said helping her slip her arms into his shirt before then leaning back against the wall holding open his vest. "Burrow in."

She hesitated, but the chattering of her teeth overrode her sense of propriety. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Isabelle's going to kill me" she managed to get out as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She groaned. "Mmmm, warm."

He chuckled, "You keep moaning like that and it won't only be Isabelle we have to worry about."

Her cold nose nuzzled against his neck. "He's not coming back is he?"

He was silent for a few moments. "I don't know, but if he doesn't he's a fool."

"Love the big oaf." Her words were muffled in his neck and hair.

He rubbed her back. "I know you do. Now let's try to get some sleep."


	15. Chapter 16

**Waiting is the hardest part**

**Chapter 16**

"Royce, Royce?"

Someone was shaking his shoulder; prying his eyelids open he saw Varro kneeling beside him.

"Hey," he said tiredly, fighting to stay awake. "You found us."

"Yeah, we did," Varro, replied with a grin. "I need you to let go of Carolyn, ok? We've brought some blankets for her."

Royce realized that his hand was wrapped up in Carolyn's hair as he rubbed his cheek against hers, "That's good."

Varro chuckled as he pried an arm off of Carolyn's waist, "Royce, I need you to let her hair go so we don't hurt her, ok."

Royce opened his eyes and looked at Varro. "You found us."

"Yup, sure did. Brought some blankets, too. Just need you to let go of Carolyn so we can get her wrapped up." He watched as the hand tangled in her hair gave way.

Suddenly, a looming figure was above him wrapping a blanket around the small woman, lifting her from his lap.

"You made it back," Royce grunted as Varro helped him to his feet, throwing a blanket over his shoulders.

"And none too soon," Riddick growled in his direction before turning back to Carolyn.

"She's burning up." He said looking at Varro.

"This one's not doing so well himself. The sooner we get them back home the better."

"Asshole," Royce muttered at Riddicks back as the big man took off towards home.

* * *

Riddick slowed when he saw Isabelle and Chloe standing together; their hands white, they were clutched together so tightly, the hair on the back of his neck prickling. "They're here, in camp?" Riddick asked.

Isabelle nodded. "They want her on the table, and Royce beside her."

Riddick looked over his shoulder at Varro, and Royce who had heard the conversation then back at Isabelle growling. "And if I don't want to?"

Chloe whimpered, closing her eyes, tears rolling down her face.

Isabelle met his eyes. "One of them is standing next to Chloe. It has a weapon pointed at her stomach."

Varro made a noise and Riddick sidestepped in front of him. "Do you want her to die?" Riddick hissed at him.

"Where are the others, Isabelle?" Royce asked.

"I'm not sure, they were moving when they cloaked."

"You're call," Riddick said to Royce.

Royce looked at Isabelle, "Do we really have a choice?"

"Varro?"

"Just do whatever you're going to do already." He ground out.

Royce handed his blanket to Varro stepping in front of Riddick. "Let me have her." Riddick looked around the area with a glare. "This isn't going to work unless you give her to me." Royce said again.

Riddick met his eyes, and Royce nodded at him holding out his arms. Riddick transferred Carolyn into his arms watching as Royce moved to the table laying Carolyn gently on it. As soon as he did all three of the creatures materialized.

"Everyone just stay calm," Royce said, "If they wanted to hurt us I think they would have already done it."

The predator that had been standing next to Chloe moved to the end of the table. She, Isabelle, Riddick and Varro all slowly moved towards each other; Chloe throwing herself at Varro when they met. Riddick and Isabelle moved in front of the two shielding them from the predators.

"How long have they been here?" Riddick asked, never taking his eyes off the scene in front of him.

"Since just a few minutes after you left. They did the same thing to Chloe that they're doing to Carolyn right now." She explained as they watched the bigger one activate a device on his wrist that projected a holographic image of the woman's body.

He spent a few minutes on Carolyn, and then moved on to Royce who was holding onto Carolyn's hand. He hadn't moved an inch since he had laid Carolyn down. The predator in charge finally shut the hologram down and pointed to Isabelle.

Royce sucked in a breath as Riddick stepped in front of Isabelle crossing his arms. "No," he told the creature. "You already have two of our people. You don't need her." He could feel Isabelle's nails dig into his back as she curled a fist in his shirt.

Suddenly, a red beam of light shone on Carolyn's forehead breaking into three dots. "Uh Riddick," Royce called out "You might want to do what they're asking."

Riddicks nose flared out. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, and I don't think they're kidding around."

"Isabelle?" Riddick asked.

She unwound her hand from his shirt. "I'll do it."

Making her way to Royce she was met by the third predator. The smaller two activated a switch on their wristbands, and taking Royce and Isabelle by the arm, disappeared one by one.

"What the hell?" shouted Varro.

Riddick took a step towards Carolyn but was stopped by three dots. One set on him and one set on her. Varro grabbed on to his arm. "Easy."

Riddick bared his teeth growling at the creature that had picked Carolyn up. "Mine!"

The creature growled once in return, vanishing, taking Carolyn with him. Riddick shook with rage.

"What do we do now?" Varro asked the visibly pissed off man.

"What else can we do? We wait." He tilted his head in Chloe's direction. "Take care of your woman."

"Where are you going?" Varro called after Riddicks retreating back.

Riddick stopped for a beat, "I suddenly feel the need to kill something."

Varro watched him fade out of sight before turning his attention to Chloe.

* * *

After getting Chloe to sleep, Varro spent some time tinkering around with the homemade water heater he and Carolyn had put together. He had often wondered if they weren't being observed for their intelligence as well as their fighting and killing abilities. Lighting the fire under the tank he left the hut unable to concentrate, deciding instead to do some physical activity. Checking on the animals he made sure their pens were secure, feeding and watering them before turning to walk the fields. He wanted to make sure all their hard work hadn't been washed away in last night's storm.

It only took a few hours for him to repair the damage caused by the storm. He was heading back to check on Chloe when he heard a whistle. Turning he saw Riddick heading towards him, dragging something. Varro stood patiently waiting on him.

He pointed at the creature, "That's new." They had been here long enough that they recognized most of the wildlife.

Riddick stopped in front of him. "If I didn't know better I'd say it was a peace offering," he grumbled. "There's a whole herd just over the blue ridge."

Not being able to determine direction on the planet, they had quickly come up with names to identify major landmarks. Both men turned to look in that direction. "A whole herd, huh?"

"Yup," Riddick answered grabbing a hold of the animal again. "If we're not aggressive in hunting them, they should multiply nicely."

They set up shop outside of the settlement where they cleaned all of the game they caught. Riddick strung the animal up while Varro went after a bucket of water. Riddick quickly had the animal skinned and handed it to Varro who immediately put it on a frame and went to work scraping it. They had used the cured skins for various things, mostly blankets and rugs.

Riddick had recently discovered the baby gift that Carolyn was making for Chloe tucked away in the corner of their hut. She had managed to create a bassinet out of some of the packing containers from one of the several supply drops they had received since being here. She had then lined it with animal skins, making a tiny mattress to slip inside along with some blankets.

She had just shrugged when he had called her on it. "We're family," she had said, "and you do what you can for family."

Varro stood slowly, "Riddick? You ok?" The man had gone still and silent a few minutes ago as he watched Varro scrap down the skin. Varro didn't dare touch the man while he held a knife.

"What?" Riddick asked looking at him. Varro was about to answer when they heard a woman's cries for help.

"That's Isabelle!" Varro said as he and Riddick went running. They found her near the rivers edge.

As they reached her side Riddick turned to Varro "Get Chloe up."

Varro nodded taking off towards the settlement.

"Can you walk?"

She shook her head. "They gave me one of their toxins again. It hasn't completely worn off yet."

"Put your arms around my neck." She did as instructed and he easily picked her up carrying her towards home.

"Is Royce back?"

"No," Riddick answered. "You're the first we've seen." He watched as her eyebrows knitted together. "They kept us together the entire time. I'm just not sure what they did to us. The toxins make everything seem so distorted."

"What about…" he started to ask, but didn't finish.

She looked up at him. "I'm so sorry. I don't know. I didn't see her at all."

"Chloe can help you get cleaned up." He replied ignoring her answer.

She stayed silent, leaning her head against his shoulder. He deposited her in Chloe's capable hands telling them to come get him if she remembered anything else before going back to his kill. Varro joined him a short while later saying he had left both Chloe and Isabelle in the bathhouse and that Isabelle was walking. Slowly, but she was walking.

They fell into silence working at their tasks. After an hour or so Riddick heard Chloe's voice calling for Varro.

Varro washed his hands and went to her. Riddick stopped what he was doing and gave her his attention as she kept glancing between the two of them.

"How's Isabelle?" Varro asked, placing his hands on her arms.

"She's sleeping now."

"That's good. I'm sure she needs the rest."

"What is it, Chloe?" Riddick asked her quietly. He had learned quickly that he had to be softer with the girl than he was when talking to Isabelle and Carolyn.

"Isabelle, she found something." She flicked her eyes at the ground before looking back up at Varro who nodded at her to continue.

She looked nervously at Riddick, taking a breath. "Under her arm," she lifted her own pointing to the spot she was talking about, "there was a lot of dried blood, and an incision."

"Chloe just spit it out." Varro said.

"Before her last mission Isabelle had three implants inserted in her arm. They're gone now."

"What kind of implants?" Varro asked her.

"Birth control."

Varro looked sharply over at Riddick.

Riddick gave a subtle shake of his head at the other man. "Chloe why don't you keep an eye on Isabelle in case she wakes up." He asked.

She gave him a smile and kissing Varro's cheek, made her way back.

"Well that explains why Isabelle hasn't gotten pregnant," Varro commented as Chloe got out of earshot.

Riddick nodded. "Evidently their little experiment isn't moving as quickly as they wanted."

"What about Carolyn?"

Riddick stopped what he was doing. "What about Carolyn?"

"Is she on any kind of birth control?" Varro raised his hands in surrender as Riddick gave him a death glare.

"Do I look I would know?"

Varro rolled his eyes. "You never once talked about it? It's not like the two of you are celibate. Trust me, we've all heard about your godliness."

Riddick smirked. Carolyn could be very vocal at times, and she tended to invoke several different deities when she was. "I was careful." He said, leaving it at that.

"Seven months careful?" Varro snorted. "That's pretty damn careful."

Riddick turned back to animal in front of him. "Let's just get this done already."


	16. Chapter 17

**Hell is empty and all the devils are here**

**Chapter 17**

Riddick went to wash up so he could get dinner together while Varro did a perimeter walk of the fence line as well as tend to the livestock. Chloe helped Isabelle out to the table before lighting the lanterns that hung randomly throughout the inside perimeter of the fence. Afterwards they sat down around the fire, no one ready for bed yet. Varro and Riddick sat cleaning their weapons while Chloe worked on some mending. Isabelle just sat silently staring into the flames.

When the animals started to put up a fuss Riddick and Varro communicated silently before slipping both Isabelle, and Chloe handguns.

Moving with Varro towards the gate, Riddick stood to the side. Readying his weapon, Varro tripped the latch on the gate causing it to swing open. Twisting his body Varro swung his weapon with the motion of the gate coming face to face with Royce. "Gods!" Varro shouted reaching out to grab the swaying man.

Royce gave a grim smile "I thought that was the big guy," he said joking with Varro while Riddick grabbed his other arm.

"Very funny," Riddick said dryly lifting an eyebrow. "Don't think I can't hear all of you."

"Royce?" Isabelle sobbed.

Varro smiled, patting the man on the back. Riddick let go of his arm as Royce made his way to where Isabelle was sitting. Collapsing on his knees in front of her he buried his face in her stomach, his arms snaking around her waist. Isabelle's hands cradled his head, her dark, loose hair shrouding them from view.

Closing the gate, Riddick secured it behind him, while Chloe made Royce a plate and Varro went to check on the hot water. The man looked a mess. They gave them their space until Royce joined Isabelle on the bench beside her. Chloe brought his plate to him joining Varro, and Riddick on the bench across from the lovers. They let him eat in peace waiting until he had finished, letting him tell what he remembered. He asked Isabelle to repeat her story first, hoping it would fill in the blanks. As she talked he would occasionally nod while running a hand over his face or through his hair. Their stories matched up until Isabelle was taken away. Once Isabelle was gone they brought in Carolyn. He had been strapped down to a table including his head so he was only able to see her in his peripheral vision. But he could hear her.

"Hear her?" Riddick asked keeping his voice calm.

"She was awake when they brought her in. She was very verbal about what she thought of them and their treatment of us." Chuckling, he looked at Isabelle. "I'm going to have to ask her what some of those things even meant."

Turning somber again he faced Riddick. "I still couldn't speak from whatever they had given me. When she saw me, she called my name asking me if I was all right and I couldn't answer her. I could hear the restraints click into place, once she was on the table." Closing his eyes he took a shuddering breath.

"What happened then?" Isabelle gently asked grasping his hands, glancing at Riddick.

"Then it changed."

"What changed?" Varro asked in confusion.

"The sound of her screams. They went from furiously angry to terrified. She started screaming "No," over, and over. Then she started screaming my name, begging me to help her and I couldn't even answer her."

He looked at Riddick. "I've never heard anyone scream like that and I hope to God I never have to again." Both Royce and Riddick were breathing heavily at this point.

"Well, what then?" demanded a visibly upset Chloe. "Was she still screaming when you left?"

Whispering Royce shook his head "Her screams had stopped long before then."

"Was she still alive?" Varro asked, leaning forward as shaken as the rest by what he had heard.

Royce looked at Riddick, "I don't know if she was or not. I just don't know." Pulling his head down to her shoulder Isabelle made eye contact with the others. If something could upset a man like Royce this much, then how bad had it really been?

Riddick stood up stiffly, "I think I'll go for a walk."

"Yeah man, take your time." Varro said. "We'll help Isabelle get Royce squared away.

Nodding, Riddick disappeared into the dark. Varro and Isabelle looked at each other across the table. "I'll go get a bath ready," Chloe volunteered. Isabelle quietly thanked her, as she got up from the table.

Varro looked at her. "Lets give her a couple of minutes, and I'll help you get him over there." Isabelle nodded as she continued stroking the back of Royce's neck.

They sat in silence until the sounds of splashing water carried to Varro. Standing, he rounded the table. Isabelle nudged Royce. "Royce, baby, come one lets get you cleaned up." Raising his head; his eyes were rimmed in red. "You'll feel better after a bath and some sleep."

Varro helped him shuffle to the bathhouse as Isabelle slowly followed. "I'll wait at the table. Yell if you need me." Isabelle thanked him, as he moved away closing the door behind.

An hour later they emerged, Royce looking much more like himself. His arm thrown over Isabelle's shoulders, hers around his waist, looking tired but with smiles on their faces.

Varro walked to meet them. "Everything ok?"

Royce stuck out his hand, "Yeah, thanks for everything."

Varro returned the smile shaking his hand. "That's what families are for."

Isabelle placed her free hand on Royce's chest. "We're going to turn in. It's been a long day."


	17. Chapter 18

_a.n. as far as I'm concerned Riddick and Fry should have a dozen fat little babies together and whatever I can do to make that happen…_

_I really wouldn't consider anything in this chapter as trigger material but I suppose it's possible. Please tread lightly._

**What am I to do if I can't have you?**

**Chapter 18**

After everyone was in bed, Riddick snatched the shirt that Carolyn had tossed on the unmade bed the last time she had slept here. Turning down the lanterns in the courtyard, he laid down on one of the benches looking towards the night sky as he pressed the shirt to his nose breathing in her scent. He had never taken the time to really look before; always so busy running to keep a step ahead of one Merc or another, one prison or another. This was the first time in his life he could ever remember stopping. The months spent here had been, for lack of a better word, peaceful. He had, overnight it seemed, become a friend and confidant to five other people. People who knew about his past but didn't care because they were all the same. They all had the same killer instincts.

Everyone except Chloe, but that was part of the experiment. Almost like leading a lamb to slaughter. However, the group had turned the game on its ear when they banded together to protect her and keep her safe. But for the most part, the Predators had let them be to live their lives, giving them supplies and simply observing up until now.

Lurking in the shadows earlier not fit to be around the others, he had heard when Varro told Royce that they were family. He wasn't sure if that's what he would classify this little group as, but he knew Carolyn did.

He also knew that Carolyn was what kept him tied to this place. He had let himself become accustomed to the peace that she gave him and the life they were making for themselves. He had let himself become attached to her, wanting to protect her, missing her if he couldn't hear her voice from where he was in the compound, not sleeping if she wasn't beside him. The list continued on to the point that he was no longer sure where he stopped and she began. It had gradually become their house, their belongings, their everything.

If she wasn't returned to him soon, nothing on this planet would stop him from killing every predator that dared to step foot on it. He suddenly realized, watching the night sky, that Carolyn didn't spend a few minutes every night stargazing because she missed them, but because she found peace watching them, just knowing that they were there.

* * *

Hours later just as the inky night was giving way to a grey foggy dawn, the still morning air was broken by screams. Riddick was on his feet in instant, scanning the immediate area. Realizing that it was coming from outside their settlement he sprinted towards the gate, as Royce flew out of his home yelling Carolyn's name.

"Jesus" Riddick thought racing around the outside wall. Royce had been right; even he had never heard such screams before. Riddick could hear the man right on his tail as they rounded the corner that would bring the river into view. Riddick doubled his speed when he saw Carolyn sitting on the ground looking at her hands as she rocked back and forth screaming with pure terror.

He came to a stop beside her, dropping to his knees, sucking in a breath as he looked down. She was wearing some type of short robe, her hands and thighs covered in blood. Pushing that thought aside he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to him. However as soon as his hands touched her skin she started fighting him tooth and nail.

"Carolyn!" Riddick bellowed in her face, shaking her while trying not to hurt her anymore than she already was.

He could hear Royce saying "Jesus, Carolyn, what did they do to you?" as she collapsed into his arms, reaching for him as she sobbed his name.

"Shh, its ok, I've got you."

Her hands clutched at his neck leaving bloody prints. "Richard!"

"It's ok. You're home now," he kept repeating rocking her back and forth.

Once Carolyn's sobs had reduced to shudders, Riddick got to his feet bringing her with him. He bent, slipping an arm under her knees, lifting her easily. She tucked her head under his chin clutching the front of his shirt in one hand. As Royce stood watching, something on the ground caught his eye. He picked up the crate without opening it, before following Riddick home.

Chloe and Varro were waiting when Riddick strode into the courtyard, Varro simply pointing at the bathhouse where Riddick could see Isabelle waiting for them.

Shutting the door behind them before lighting a lantern Isabelle watched as Riddick sat down with Carolyn on one of the furs they had scattered on the floor. Starting the water she brought a damp cloth over sitting knee to knee with Riddick.

Gently taking each of Carolyn's hands, Isabelle cleaned the blood from them. "Carolyn," she said quietly, waiting for a response from her friend, as she finished with her hands. Carolyn looked at her but remained quiet, her head resting against Riddick's chest. "We need to take this off of you to see where the blood is coming from ok? Riddick can hold you the entire time." Isabelle could see the hesitation in her eyes before she finally mumbled a quiet "ok."

Isabelle smiled at her. "Good girl. I'm going to undo the tie at your waist to open it and Riddick can pull it off your shoulders, ok?" She spoke slowly to the woman while flashing Riddick a look. He nodded in understanding.

Isabelle slowly reached out undoing the side tie, spreading the robe open as Riddick helped Carolyn slip her arms out of it. "I'm going to touch you," Isabelle explained to her "but it's just so I can look for any injuries."

Carolyn nodded watching her friend. Isabelle crawled closer, slowly running her hands through Carolyn's hair, lifting it to look at her neck and down her back. She looked at her arms that were bruised around the wrist, and didn't see anything visible on her chest or stomach.

"Carolyn, will you turn in Riddick's lap to face me so that I can check your legs?" Frowning, her forehead creasing Carolyn did as she was asked. Isabelle rinsed her cloth out.

"There's a lot of blood on your legs. I need to wash it off, ok? She watched as Carolyn grabbed for Riddick's hands.

Isabelle reached over, bringing the lantern closer to her before laying a fur over Carolyn's chest so she wouldn't feel so exposed. "Ready?"

Carolyn steadied her chin. "Yes," she answered, pulling her and Riddick's attached hands up under her breasts. Isabelle looked at Riddick tilting her head towards Carolyn. She was afraid that the man was going to shut down on her before they got through this.

However, he pulled it together leaning his head down, his lips close to her ear. Carolyn closed her eyes, turning her head to the side listening to his voice, letting it sooth her.

Isabelle tuned them out. When she was finished, she sat back on her heels swiping at her forehead. Riddick quit talking, simply staring at her, while Carolyn opened her eyes looking at her. Isabelle smiled tugging the fur down to cover her body.

"You were really sick when Riddick and Varro got you back home. Do you remember any of that? Being stuck out over night with Royce?"

Carolyn nodded her voice rough and raw, "I told him that you were going to be pissed because I was sitting in his lap."

Isabelle chuckled with a wave of her hand, "I always knew he had a thing for pretty blondes," happy to be joking with her friend. "You had pretty high temperature and were unconscious." She watched as Carolyn struggled to remember, taking one of her hands away from Riddick. "So, what you don't know is that they took me as well."

"I'm so sorry" Carolyn rasped out, squeezing Isabelle's hand.

"It's ok," Isabelle told her squeezing back. "I remember a little bit of what happened but not all of it. When I got back though, there was blood all over the underside of my arm. Once Chloe helped me get it washed off, I realized that there had been an incision made. Do you remember me telling you that a few months before I was dropped here I had got that birth control implant?" Carolyn nodded remembering the conversation. It had been shortly after Chloe had discovered she was pregnant.

"Well, guess where they were?"

"But why would they take them out?"

"I'm thinking the zoo's not growing fast enough."

Carolyn felt Riddick's chest rumble under her. "I thought the same thing when Chloe told us."

Isabelle nodded. "Now, I don't know exactly what you were using. I think you said it was long term and that it halted your cycle all together."

Riddick looked down at Carolyn, "Is that why…." But suddenly shut his mouth.

"Is that why I've never had a cycle since we've been here?" She rasped out. "Yes. They're damn inconvenient in space. Cryo only slows your body down. It doesn't stop it."

"Carolyn," Isabelle said, getting her attention back. "What was it?"

Her eyes went wide, as she sat up straight. "You think that's what they did to me."

"Maybe," Isabelle nodded.

Carolyn rubbed her forehead. "It's a device that's been around for centuries, just with added improvements. I know what we called it but I don't remember what it was called in your time."

"An IUD?" Isabelle asked in wonderment.

"Yes," Carolyn said, "That's it."

Isabelle looked disappointed, "You'd think they'd get a little more inventive in the future."

Riddick's face turned grim. "They did. What Carolyn had was probably the most simple."

Carolyn opened her mouth to say something but at his look, closed it and turned back to Isabelle who was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"So, wanna hear my theory?" she asked them.

Carolyn nodded but Riddick stayed silent.

"I think, being the barbarians that they are, that they started to remove it while you were still awake. That would explain some of what Royce was telling us. Not knowing what they were doing would have scared the hell out of me too. Now, whether they removed it without hurting you is another issue all together." She trailed off shrugging her shoulders.

Carolyn leaned forward tucking the skin under her arms, and grabbed Isabelle hugging her. Isabelle enveloped her in her arms holding Carolyn to her. "Thank you," Riddick heard Carolyn whisper. "I was so scared," she broke off with a sob.

Isabelle shushed her as tears rolled down her own face. "I know, I know." Isabelle pulled away smoothing Carolyn's hair away from her face. "I'm just so happy you're back and safe."

Carolyn nodded her head unable to speak.

"Now, I'm going to get out of here," she winked, " I'm sure the big guy is more than ready to have you to himself and everyone else is probably going crazy." Isabelle got to her feet hanging the lantern on its hook.

"Isabelle?"

She turned to see Riddick with his goggles clutched tightly in one hand. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

She smiled letting her self out of the hut.


	18. Chapter 19

**Eden is Burning**

**Chapter 19**

Carolyn was exhausted by the time Isabelle left the hut. Turning the water off Riddick stood and undressing them both guided Carolyn into the water. Sitting her on his lap facing him he simply held her as she cried, the warm water enveloping them.

"I'm so tired, Richard."

"Tell me what you want to do."

"Do?"

"Do you want to stay here or do you want to leave."

Carolyn raised her head to look at him. "Leave? To go where?"

"Away from here."

She tilted her head, "But Richard, this is our home, these people our family.

"I just want you to be happy, Carolyn."

She placed both her hands on his cheeks. "Being with you makes me happy." She said before leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Take me to bed?"

Quickly washing her, he set the water to drain before helping her up. He gently dried her off, helping her into a soft cotton nightdress that someone had laid out for her. She waited patiently as he dressed before turning the lantern down. Riddick slipped his goggles on before opening the door, the early dawn having given way to a bright morning. Scooping her up, he carried her to their home, no one bothering them along the path.

He pulled back the covers on the bed. "Get in."

Carolyn scooted across the bed to her side. She had been dreaming of this moment for what seemed like hours and closing her eyes, sighed in contentment. She opened her eyes back up to see Riddick stripping down to his shorts. "What are you doing? She asked as he placed his goggles on the makeshift bed stand before slipping into bed with her, pulling her against him. "I just got you back Carolyn." She reached up to kiss his jaw and then curled up against him making sure that every inch of her skin, from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, was touching him. He didn't seem to mind as he held her close with an arm wrapped around her waist the other holding her hand as he brought it up to his mouth. Riddick waited until her breathing changed indicating she was fast asleep before letting himself drift off as well.

* * *

It had been five days and Carolyn thought she was going to go insane. Actually, insane was too tame a term. More like ax welding homicidal. Yes, she thought with a satisfied sigh. That was a much better description. From the time she awoke in the morning till the second she lay her head down at night someone was by her side and it was driving her bat shit crazy. She was at the end of her rope and had decided that enough was enough.

Isabelle and Chloe had been wondering how long it would take before their strong willed friend flipped out and today was the day Isabelle had bet on. She couldn't keep the smirk off of her face during dinner as she sat across from the couple.

"What's wrong with you?" Royce asked her from where he sat next to Carolyn.

Isabelle looked around for a moment as everyone but Carolyn's attention focused on her, "You mean with me?"

Royce just rolled his eyes shaking his head going went back to his meal.

Carolyn stood, picking up her plate, "Are you finished?" she asked Riddick.

"Yes. I need to make a perimeter walk, and then I'll be ready for bed."

"That's nice," Carolyn said as she took his plate heading towards the kitchen.

"Carolyn!" his loud booming voice stopping her in her tracks as she slowly turned to face him.

Chloe and Isabelle both buried their mouths behind their hands seeing the look on Carolyn's face. Not realizing what was going to happen, Varro and Royce looked up from the conversation they were having.

"Yes?" asked Carolyn sweetly.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm taking our dirty dishes to the kitchen and then I'm going to wash them." She answered in a conspiratorial whisper.

"No, you're going to sit down and keep someone company while I take a walk."

"No, I don't think so," Carolyn replied causing Chloe and Isabelle to burst into coughing fits in an attempt to cover their laughter. Carolyn turned her glare on them for a moment before focusing once more on her victim stalking towards him. "Five days, Riddick. Five days that you've babied me, coddled me, refusing to let me do anything and I've had just about enough, thank you very much."

Nose flaring, Riddick stood, crossing his arms over his chest. Isabelle and Chloe were practically in tears, as Varro and Royce decided it was time to beat a hasty retreat.

"Come on you two trouble makers," Royce muttered grabbing them by their elbows and practically dragging them to the front gate.

"Hey you two" Varro called out to the battle ready couple "We're just gonna go now..." he trailed off rushing to catch up with the rest.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked which only set the girls off into peals of laughter.

Royce just shook his head as he walked towards the animals. "I do not want to know."

Carolyn matched his pose, watching the muscles rippling under his skin. "Do you even hear what you're saying?" He asked her.

"Yes!" she answered with a little less bravado as she realized she was complaining about things other women would kill for. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm frustrated with the whole situation."

Evidently that was the wrong choice of words. "And just what situation would that be?" He growled.

Closing her eyes, Carolyn steepeled her hands across her mouth as she tried to determine the best way to get her point across. "I'm used to pulling my own weight around here and it's not fair to the others."

"How is it not fair? I've more than made up for your share of the daily duties."

"I know that, but I didn't ask you to."

"You need to take it easy."

"The first day yes, maybe even the second, but not for an entire week."

"Did you forget what they did to you?"

"No! Nor will I when you won't let me get back to a normal routine!" She yelled at him

"This is not my happy face, Carolyn." He said taking a step in her direction.

"Really? I never would have guessed! UGH! I simply cannot deal with you like this." She said stomping towards their home.

"Because you're just little bowl of sunshine yourself right now!" He called out, watching her slam their door shut before narrowing his eyes and going after her. He was half way there when he heard the gunfire.

Carolyn burst out of their home carrying his rifle and her shotgun. "Where are the other's?" she asked tossing the plasma rifle to him as she began loading her shotgun.

"They probably went for a walk." He replied as they jogged together towards the gate.

One frantic pregnant woman, who was shoved into Carolyn's arms, and two people desperate for a weapon met them. "We've got incoming!" Varro told Riddick making a dash for the weapons cache.

"What's going on?" Carolyn asked Chloe as she helped the young woman sit down.

"That last group that was dropped the day they took you? Evidently some of them made it."

Carolyn shot a look at Riddick, who was joined by Varro and Isabelle loading their weapons. "Stay here!" He ordered both of them

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"This is not up for discussion Carolyn!"

"The hell it isn't!" she yelled after him, trotting behind the three of them. She saw him wave the other two ahead of him before stopping to face her. She stood in front of him, her chest heaving from his dismissal of her. "Richard!"

"No. It's too soon. I need to know you're safe." Her mouth was open ready to protest when he finished with "Please."

"Fine!" She hissed "But we are so not finished having this discussion!"

He pulled her to him, crushing his lips against hers. "Latch the gate behind me and don't let anyone in but the three of us," he said whispering in her ear before turning and walking out without a backwards glance.

"Ooh!" she huffed slamming the gate shut before latching it closed. Collecting Chloe and stopping by the weapons room, Carolyn grabbed one of the guns and a handful of ammo for it before dragging Chloe to her home. She went straight to the bed flipping it over on its side before pushing it against the wall. Pushing Chloe in the space between the two she handed her the weapon and ammo. ""Don't come out of there for anyone besides me or Varro, ok? If you hear anyone come in here that doesn't call your name, shoot first and ask questions later. Got it?"

"Got it." Chloe replied breathlessly, loading the gun.

Securing the door behind her Carolyn ran back to the courtyard to make her own preparations. Stopping once again for more weapons she took a handful of grenades and half a dozen knives securing them wherever she could on her body. Once in the courtyard she settled down to wait against a tree next to the kitchen as she listened to the gunfire in the distance. She even thought she heard Riddick's roar at one point. She prayed to whatever God would listen, because if he didn't make it back she would kill him herself.


	19. Chapter 20

**For the life of me I cannot believe **

**We'd ever die for these sins**

**Chapter 20**

Time passed excruciatingly slow, minutes becoming hours, as Carolyn crouched behind that tree waiting for something, anything, to happen. Just about the time she had convinced herself that no one was coming back, despairing that they had all been killed, she heard the gate rattle.

Silently she stood, pulling two knives out of her pants. Slowing her breathing down the way that Isabelle had taught her, she closed her eyes relying on her other senses they way that Riddick had shown her. Not until she heard the rope hinges rubbing did she swing around the tree letting loose a volley of knives before diving behind the Kitchen hut to take up her shotgun.

"God Damn it, Carolyn, you could have taken my head off!" She heard Royce yell as he glared first at the knives still shuddering in the bamboo next to his head and then at her.

"Oh fuck you, Royce, you should have said something first!" She yelled back as she got to her feet un-chambering the shells in her shotgun.

"We've got injured!"

"Holy shit," she muttered helping Royce get the man on the table next to her. "Where's everyone else?'

"They're right behind me."

"Is everyone alright?"

"Riddick's fine, Carolyn."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Asshole."

"You gonna help me here or what?"

Carolyn turned her attention back to the man, that while battle worn, looked a bit shell shocked. "Well, since I have a general idea of what happened, where's he hurt?"

Royce smirked, "he's got some deep blade cuts on his side."

Pulling a knife out of her belt Carolyn cut the man's shirt from top to bottom pulling it out of the way.

"Hey!" the man protested, "that was my only shirt."

Rolling her eyes, Carolyn looked at him dryly. "That shirt is the least of your worries right now."

"I need some stuff. Is anyone else hurt?" She asked Royce as she prodded at the wounds in front of her.

"Probably a few more stitches."

"I'll be back in few," she called over her shoulder, heading to the supply hut for their newest toys.

* * *

In the crate that Royce had found the morning she had been returned, was one of the predator's wristbands with the holographic projections. Between her and Chloe they had managed to figure out how the medical part of it worked and were fairly adept at its use.

Snapping it on she picked up their large med kit that had come on a supply drop. It appeared that even though they were basically being held prisoner on this planet, the bastards wanted them healthy and reproducing. Chloe had been the one to realize that the colors that appeared with whatever injury or ailment the machine found were also in the box. The contents were mainly herbal in nature and could be found on the planet. Much like the food they were given samples of to learn how to feed themselves, they were now being taught to heal themselves.

She was met with complete chaos when she returned to the courtyard. There were two women and another man in addition to her first patient. One of the women was slumped down on a bench beside the second man, while the other woman was crying and hanging onto Riddick. Carolyn raised an eyebrow at him as she passed, her ire at him from earlier increasing the longer the woman hung on him.

Royce had set a couple of crates up to place her things on, as Varro spotted her and came rushing over. "Where's Chloe."

"She's safe, she's at home."

Varro smiled, making a production out of smacking his lips as he kissed her cheek.

"Be sure and tell her it's you! I told her to shoot first!" Carolyn yelled as he ran off.

Royce grunted but didn't say anything.

Riddick who had finally disentangled himself from the unknown woman came up behind her. "Are those your knives?" He asked nuzzling her ear, his hands on her waist, as she laid out the supplies she would need to stitch the man up.

"As a matter of fact, I was even thinking about doing to you what you threatened Johns with."

He lowered his hands to her hips kneading softly, "Well why don't I just take these extra ones," he drawled while removing them from the various places on her body, "as well as these grenades," unclasping the belt from around her waist, "and just go put those up for you?"

As he walked away from her she called after him, "Riddick?" He turned to look at her, his goggles resting on his forehead. "I hope you've heard of the expression, 'sleeping on the couch.'"

Standing behind her having watched the whole scene play out, Royce started laughing.

Turning her focus back to her patient Carolyn started at his head making her way down his body with the scanner studying both the projection and the readouts on the machine itself. Washing the cuts she asked Royce for more light and he stood at her side with a lantern. "Where's Iz?" she asked.

"She went to get some beds ready, and was going to try to get some dinner together. They're pretty hungry."

"It's been a week, I would imagine so."

She had finished stitching the first cut and was ready to start on the next when Royce stepped back and suddenly she had a lantern on each side of her. She tilted her head back and saw Riddick looking down at her. "The couch, huh?" he smirked. "We'll see."

Rolling her eyes she went back to work. "What's your name soldier?" She asked the man she was tending to.

"Carlos, I appreciate what you're doing."

"Not a problem," she said, lightly patting his arm. "We're all in this together. You can call me Carolyn, by the way."

Carlos smiled at her, "Nice to meet you. You with him?" he asked, his head tilting in Riddick's direction.

"Yes," Riddick said before Carolyn could so much as open her mouth.

"And I assume you met Riddick while you were out there."

"Not formally, no"

"Oh well let me, Riddick this is Carlos. Carlos this is Riddick. And don't say it," she barked at Riddick pointing at him.

She spread more ointment over the stitches before picking up a glass of water and mixing in some herbs. "Here drink this." She said holding it out to Carlos.

"What is it?" He asked uneasily.

"I wouldn't have wasted my time stitching you up just so I could poison you. I would have just given you to him as a chew toy."

Carlos took the cup and drained it.

"Ouch" Riddick said pressing a fist to his heart.

"Let's go check on your friend next, shall we?" Carolyn asked Riddick.

Grabbing her he pulled her up against his body, grinding his slight erection into her hips, whispering her into her ear. "You know that this is only for you, Carolyn."

Knowing there was no use in denying her instant reaction from the deep breath he just took, Carolyn pushed him away. "We have company, behave."

Releasing her, he gave her a predatory grin.

She shook her head. "Would you please bring the chest and a lantern?"

Walking over to the other three she introduced herself before switching on her bracelet and scanning them. Jason would need some stitches on his arm from deep cut and Rachel; the clingy one had a sprained ankle.

"Royce," Carolyn called out, "can you get me a bucket of cold water for this one to soak her ankle in?" Royce nodded from where he was standing across the courtyard. Carolyn set some cloth strips and a tub of paste down next to her. She took the bucket from Royce, helping the girl set her foot in it. "Once I get done stitching his arm I'll bind this up."

"Jason, right?" Carolyn asked, standing over the man wiping the blood from his arm. "This should just take a few stitches to close up."

"Thank you," he murmured.

She smeared some of the paste across the gash causing him to suck in a breath. "I know it stings, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"And how come you've never apologized to me like that?" Riddick asked mischievously as he held the light for her.

"If you didn't hear me apologize, then I obviously didn't do something right." She smirked, flicking her eyes up at him before returning to her task.

Riddick let loose a laugh that had everyone looking at him and everyone but the newcomers chuckling.

"All done," she told the soft-spoken man handing him the same mixture to drink that she had given Carlos.

Carolyn took the lantern from Riddick. "Why don't you take Jason and get him settled at the table with Carlos. I'll finish up here with the girls.

Riddick placed a hand on her arm. "Yell, if you need anything."

She raised her eyebrow. "Put the leg down, boy. I'm pretty well marked, thank you very much."

He winked and shrugged, joining Jason on his way to the table.

Turning her attention back to the women Carolyn sat down on ground in front of "Miss Clingy", as she was mentally calling her; lifting her foot out of the water and propping it on her leg to dry it off. Pulling the tub of paste to her, Carolyn smeared it all over the ankle before wrapping it tightly in the strips of cloth she had set aide.

"Oh my God!" the girl said covering her nose with her hand. "That stinks."

Carolyn nodded as she washed her hands off in the bucket of water. "Maybe, but does your ankle hurt?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak but stopped as she rolled the offending joint. "No."

"Be sure and keep it elevated tonight and we'll rewrap it tomorrow. Why don't you go join Carlos and Jason and get something to eat?" Carolyn said nodding towards Isabelle, Chloe and Varro coming out of the kitchen, hands laden with food.

Slowly putting her things away she watched the girl who had not said a word since she had first seen her. Carolyn sat down on the ground beside her. Taking her hand she bent her head in the girl's direction. "Wanna talk about it?"

Nicky sat quietly for a few moments before attempting to speak and even then simply opened and closed her mouth a few times before being able to start. "I've seen dead people. I've watched people be killed. My job, you know?" Carolyn nodded just letting the girl get it off her chest. "But I have never seen people killed for sport." The girl finished a few tears running down her face before being quickly swiped away.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" Carolyn asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. A day, maybe two. Jason would know for sure."

"Are you and Jason together?"

"No, he's the one that found me when we got here. He's been looking out for me."

"I understand," Carolyn commented. "Why don't we go get you some food and something to drink? Then you can lie down and rest. Sound good?"

"Very," she answered with a tired sigh.

Making their way to the table, they found Nicky a seat next to Jason.

Riddick, who had been watching the two, approached her. "She ok?"

Carolyn nodded, "She will be. I think she's just a bit overloaded at the moment."

Isabelle chuckled, "Well if anyone can understand, it's us."

Carolyn threw her arm around Isabelle and they stood together watching, as their lovers stood guard.

"Chloe looks exhausted," Isabelle observed.

Carolyn agreed. "We should send them to bed. The four of us can handle things here."

Isabelle moved to the couple's side, three heads bent together for a moment. Varro nodded turning Chloe towards home.

Royce moved to stand beside Isabelle and she laid her head against his shoulder. Riddick had moved closer to Carolyn as well, placing his hands on her arms as she leaned back against him.

The eating had slowed down, finally coming to a stop before they approached the group. Isabelle and Royce would get them to bed, while Riddick and Carolyn cleaned up and put everything away for the night.

Nicky walked up to Carolyn. "Are we safe here?"

"Yes sweetheart, you're probably in the safest place on this planet."

Nicky frowned but nodded before turning to discover Jason waiting on her. He held out his hand and she reached out taking it. Carolyn watched as they made their way to where Royce was waiting on them.

Suddenly Nicky stopped turning back to Carolyn. "How long have you been here?" the girl asked. Carolyn met Royce's eyes in the distance and then looked up at Riddick who nodded his head. "Seven months"

Nicky had a stricken look on her face as Jason put his arm around her shoulders leading her to Royce, who called out to Riddick "Try to keep the acts of godliness to a minimum tonight will ya? I'm tired"

Riddick laughed as Carolyn flipped him off and they could hear Isabelle laughing in the distance. They soon faded from sight as the darkness engulfed them.

Riddick squeezed her shoulders "Well, looks like you get your wish to do the dishes after all."

She sighed, pulling away from his hands. "Yes, it does and they're not going to do themselves." She replied as she began to pick up the dishes off the table.

Carolyn carried her load to the kitchen, returning quickly with a wet cloth to wipe the table down with.

Fortunately, Isabelle had settled on simple foods, some scrambled eggs and flat bread along with assorted fruits, for the dinner she had served both times, so clean up was fairly easy. There were just a few pans to scrub along with the plates and silverware to wash. She had just pulled the plug on the drain when Riddick appeared. Turning down the lantern she held out her hand knowing Riddick would guide her home.


	20. Chapter 21

**I Wanna do Bad Things with You**

**Chapter 21**

Their hut sat off by itself, the furthest away from the courtyard. Carolyn tried tugging her hand back several times but Riddick was having no part of it. He opened the door and grabbed her by the wrist as he pulled her in pushing her up against the wall with one hand while pulling the door shut with the other.

"Richard, what the fuck!"

Pulling her shirt and bra off, his head dipped down, lips finding a nipple to suck, before biting down with his teeth.

"God damn it Richard," she breathed out heavily.

"Still pissed?"

Her nails drug down his back, leaving long red weals. "Beyond belief," she moaned in his ear.

He bit the curve of her breast hard in retaliation while yanking down her pants taking her panties with them before shoving two fingers in her soaking wet pussy. "Now?" He asked latching onto the spot behind her ear that usually rendered her senseless.

She swallowed hard as her nails dug into his shoulders. "Fucking infuriated," she managed to get out before a long moan escaped her mouth as his free hand twisted a nipple.

He pulled away from her bending down to yank her shoes off along with the rest of her clothes before undoing his pants and shoving them down far enough to release his erection. Picking her up Carolyn's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he impaled her on his cock, causing her to cry out. Riddicks growls turned into low moans as he slowed his pace backing her into the wall, slipping a hand between them. Riddick watched as her mouth formed an 'Ohh' in pleasure before thrusting harder and slower as he continued to work her clit. When her back arched as her orgasm hit Riddick captured her mouth with his swallowing her screams, as he once again began pounding into her, as she drenched his shaft. Her body clenched around his cock over and over, begging for his release. Carolyn laid her head on his shoulder sucking air into her boneless body. Sitting her on the side of the bed he found a cloth to clean her up with. Lifting her to pull back the covers he laid her down then proceeded to strip off his own clothes before climbing in beside her, hauling her up against his body.

"Richard," she murmured in exhaustion.

"Shhh, go to sleep."

"Love you," she sighed as she drifted off.

She never failed to surprise him.


	21. Chapter 22

**The Archies?**

**Chapter 22**

Carolyn shot up in bed gasping for breath, clutching at her chest, as she simultaneously reached for Riddick, only to find his side of the bed empty. She whimpered, drawing her legs up, before hearing his voice in the dark.

"Bad dream?"

Drawing in a shaky breath, Carolyn crawled to the end of the bed where he was standing. Riddick helped her to her knees, as she wrapped her arms around him. He sighed, enveloping her in his arms. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I don't need you thinking I'm any weaker than I already am." She mumbled against his shoulder as tears escaped her eyes.

He pulled her away holding her face in his hands. "How could I possibly think you're weak, Carolyn? You survived one hell just to be dumped in the middle of another. You're the strongest woman I know," he explained wiping the tears away from her face.

She placed her hands over his, "I love you, Richard."

He leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "I know," he whispered. Lifting his head he ran a hand down her bare back. "Do you want to go back bed?"

She shook her head. "I'm not ready to close my eyes again."

He smacked her ass eliciting a yelp from her. "Richard!"

"Good, get dressed and we'll get a head start on some chores."

"But it's still dark outside," she grumbled as he lifted her off the bed setting her on her feet, giving her a light push in the direction of her clothes. She had gotten adept over the months at dressing in dark and it just took her a few moments as Riddick made their bed. She chuckled. "Who knew that Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murderer was a neat freak?"

"And it's that attention to detail that you appreciate so much, Carolyn."

She could hear the amusement in his voice as she held out her hand. Taking it, he led her out into the early morning.

* * *

As they neared the courtyard he saw the girl that Carolyn had befriended last night, sitting at the table. He squeezed Carolyn's arm.

"Ouch!" she whispered loudly, causing Nicky to turn her head in their direction.

"We're not the only ones up," he spoke softly.

Carolyn turned her head in the direction that he was looking, smacking him across the stomach with an arm. "So not necessary," she hissed making her way to the table.

"I'm sorry," Nicky said to the couple, "I hope that I didn't wake you."

"Not at all," Carolyn responded. "We we're on our way outside. Want to come?" she invited.

"Are you sure I won't be intruding?" she asked, her eyes flicking to Riddick.

Carolyn shook her head, pulling the girl to her feet while making introductions.

Riddick stuck out his hand and Nicky took it without blinking. "I like her," he said glancing at Carolyn before turning back to Nicky. Dropping her hand, he slung his rifle on his back and headed to the gate.

Carolyn snorted, jerking her head in his direction, Nicky falling into step with her.

Once they caught up, Riddick shut the gate as Carolyn lit a lantern behind him setting it on the ground before approaching him. "We're going to the little girl's room. And, I want the cows," she informed him with a poke in his chest.

"I always knew you had a thing for…" the rest of his reply was muffled as she covered his mouth with her hand, laughing as she shook a finger at him.

"That dirty mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these days, Mister!"

He ran his tongue along the palm that was covering his mouth causing her to jerk it away with a grin. His shined eyes twinkled as he grinned back.

"You packing?"

She pulled a handgun out of her pants to show him before putting it back. "10 minutes and then I'm coming back whether you're decent or not."

"Jesus, Riddick, what's gotten into you this morning?"

"Would you like me to go into the details in front of our young friend here?

Carolyn shook her head frantically, "No, thank you! It's impossible to have a private life around here as it is without you filling in the missing details, thank you very much! We'll be there in five," she said shooing him away with her hand as she picked up the lantern and turned back to Nicky who had a small smile on her face from watching them banter.

"Are you and Riddick together?" Nicky asked as she followed Carolyn and the swaying light from the lantern.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it," she said over her shoulder. They had walked just a short way from the gate when Carolyn stopped in front of a small bamboo enclosure. Turning back to Nicky she asked, "Have you ever heard of an outhouse?"

* * *

Four minutes and forty five seconds later Carolyn was hooking the lantern onto a pole attached to the fence. She knew that Riddick had seen the light as they passed by the pen he was working in first. She opened the gate and retrieving the lantern pushed Nicky inside before latching the gate quickly behind her.

"What the hell?" Nicky exclaimed, as she found herself looking at two milk cows.

"Crazy, right?" Carolyn responded hanging the lantern up on this side of the fence as she grabbed a couple of ropes attaching them to the lumbering animals. "Here," she said handing Nicky one of the ropes, "Tie Betty up over there on that post."

"Betty?" Nicky questioned doing as Carolyn requested.

"That's Betty," Carolyn pointed at the cow Nicky was leading "And this lovely young woman here" Carolyn grunted as the cow attempted to push her, "Is Veronica."

"Betty and Veronica? As in the Archie's? Seriously?"

Carolyn shrugged her shoulders. "Ask Royce, I don't get it either."

Carolyn grabbed a rake and a shovel before opening up the gate. Now that the animals were secure she proceeded to muck out the pen hauling the shovels of manure out to a pile on the far side that they used as fertilizer for the crops.

She then put out the predator version of hay that they kept in a sealed crate just outside the pen. "Now the fun begins," she told Nicky with a smile. She grabbed a crate, sitting it next to Betty. Shoving Nicky onto it, she proceeded to teach her how to milk a cow. Once the girl had the hang of it Carolyn settled in next to Veronica.

She was startled by the arms that circled her and watched as his hands covered hers as he helped her with the long rhythmic strokes. She turned her head to him, her mouth nearly against his ear he was so close. "What has gotten into you, Richard?" She leaned her forehead against his cheek as she let his hands guide her.

"You," he answered huskily, just as they heard a discrete cough behind them.

Carolyn kissed his cheek before he stood to help Nicky. Carolyn finished up, letting Riddick take the bucket and set it outside with the other. Untying the cows she hung the rope back up and turned off the lantern in the early morning light, shutting the gate behind her.

"If you get the eggs, I'll take the milk," Riddick volunteered. Carolyn nodded and scooped up the basket as they headed back.

"Are the eggs from chickens or something else?" Nicky asked just as Barney, their Rooster made his presence known. "Honest to God chickens?" she breathed.

Carolyn patted her on the back, "It's a lot to take in, I know."


	22. Chapter 23

**Why'd you go and make things all Complicated?**

**Chapter 23**

Reentering the compound they were met by a frantic looking Jason. "I woke up and you were gone!" he sputtered at Nicky before pulling her into his arms.

Riddick nudged Carolyn to keep going. She led the way to the kitchen where someone had already washed the tub out. Filling the water pot she put it over the fire to heat. Royce entered shortly after eating a piece of fruit he had nabbed earlier.

Carolyn was pulling out the things she would need to make breakfast, as she listened to them talk. As Royce was about to head out, he turned back to Riddick. "Hey man, we all appreciate you keeping things down to Earth last night."

Riddick chuckled, "No problem. I kept my feet planted firmly on the ground last night." Carolyn snorted at that reply, biting her bottom lip.

Royce opened his mouth to respond but snapped it shut as he realized just what Riddick was implying, his eyes narrowing as Carolyn clutched at Riddick's arm in laughter.

"Oh my God," she gasped, "you should see the look on your face." Riddick's chest shook as he chuckled along with Carolyn.

"You two," Royce waved his finger between the two of them, "are impossible."

"What's wrong with him?" Varro asked sticking his head in at the sound of Carolyn's laughter as he watched Royce stomp away.

Isabelle squeezed in beside him checking on the water while watching the couple across from her. "Putting mental images in his head that he wasn't expecting I would imagine," she said with a smirk.

"Leaving now," Varro said, raising his hands and backing away.

Riddick squeezed Carolyn's hand with a grin and followed Varro, "But don't you want to know what was said?" he called after fleeing man.

"You're worse than a bunch of gossipy old women," Carolyn yelled after them, watching as Riddick waved her off.

She smiled, and turned back to Isabelle who giggled, "That bad?"

* * *

Carolyn fixed Carlos, and Rachel a plate taking it to them as she sent the others to get theirs. Chloe stopping to give her a hug, as Carolyn went to get the things she needed to tend to the injured this morning. When she returned, Riddick pulled her down next to him to share a plate.

Afterwards, Chloe, and Nicky both helped Isabelle clean up as Carolyn tended to her three patients. Carlos was getting antsy for answers though.

"Why don't we all go fishing today?" Carolyn interrupted his tirade.

"Fishing?" Riddick asked, raising his eyebrows as if to imply the absurdity of it.

"Yes, fishing." She looked up eyeing the three men in her life, "This," she said waving her arm at the three newcomers "is not a five minute explanation, and then we go on with our lives. They're going to have questions."

"Someone is going to need to carry her," Riddick reminded Carolyn, pointing at Rachel.

"I'm sure Varro will be happy to do that, won't you?" she asked the man who stood blinking between the two of them. "Royce can help Carlos here if he needs it and you" she pointed at Riddick "can help Chloe and Iz." Knowing this was not a battle he wanted to fight, Riddick slapped Varro on the back on his way to get the fishing gear.

* * *

Carolyn stopped what she was doing to point her face at the sun for a moment. It had been a huge production to get them all out here on the riverbank and settled but seeing everyone as relaxed as they could be was worth it.

They spent a lot of time getting to know their newest members. Rachel, Nicky, and Jason all came from the same time, while Carlos was after Varro and Chloe but before her and Riddick.

Royce took the lead in telling their tale. Occasionally one of them would correct a point or add additional information but for the most part they sat back and listened. She and Riddick of course, received a few odd looks but so did Chloe and Varro.

There were a few questions and then silence as the four newcomers sat back to take in what they had heard. Nicky and Rachel looked a bit overwhelmed, while Carlos got to his feet, brushing off all help, to walk down the river bank. Carolyn felt sorry for every one of them, but knew they had to work through it on their own. Glancing over at Riddick she admired his lines as he lay shirtless, stretched out on the grass soaking in the sun. She leaned over placing a kiss on his cheek. As she pulled back, a hand snacked through her hair pulling her back down to him. Losing her balance she planted her palms against his chest. "Where do you think you're going?" he rumbled beneath her.

"I was going to go talk to Varro about the bathhouse."

"Well, I'm going to need more than that," he said pulling her mouth down to his.

"You're insatiable," she whispered into his mouth when he pulled back. He simply grinned laying his head back on the ground.

She joined Varro at the waters edge to talk about the bathhouse and what they could do now that they needed more bathing water. Riddick watched as they bent their heads together drawing designs in the mud, bouncing ideas back and forth.

* * *

The next several months passed quietly with several supply drops that were put to good use now that their family had grown. Carolyn and Varro had implemented their plan to add water tanks to the bathhouse, and adding onto the hut itself, they had also been able to incorporate a separate solar shower.

They had started enlarging their homes as well, basically connecting two of the huts together. Carolyn thanked whatever powers that be for square huts. It took about two weeks to get the floors, outer walls, interior walls and roof complete.

Where Chloe and Varro's had been first, due to the baby, Carolyn and Riddick's had been the last, as there was not a hut to attach it to. There were also plans to expand their fence to make a larger interior, as well as completely redoing the kitchen, and outhouse.

Really, in hindsight, she should have seen it coming.

Carolyn had just finished checking on Chloe when she heard Isabelle scream, the hair on the back of her neck standing up.

Chloe suddenly appeared in the doorway. Carolyn pointed at her, "Stay here!"

She joined Nicky, and Carlos, who had come from different directions, running out the gate. Carolyn knew that Isabelle was going to help in the fields this afternoon and headed in that direction. She slowed to a halt as she saw Isabelle being held up against a predator. Royce was closest to the captive woman with Varro, and Riddick keeping their distance. Carlos slowly made his way to Riddick's side, and they quietly spoke. In a haze, Carolyn saw Jason and Rachel by the animal pens. Nicky reached out grabbing Carolyn's hand.

"No." Carolyn said, shaking her head. "NO!" she shouted towards Isabelle and the creature that held her.

Riddick looked back at her a frown on his face as he watched her start to move forward.

"Carolyn!" he bellowed at her.

"No!" Carolyn screamed, marching towards the creature.

"Carolyn! You can that shit right now!"

Ignoring him she kept going, finally stopping a few feet away from Isabelle. "What the fuck do you want from us?"

She turned in a circle with her arms outstretched looking up at the sky. "We have done everything you've wanted! We never leave this valley and I have a pregnant woman in there that does not need this kind of stress!" she added with a stomp of her foot.

She had completely tuned out Riddick bellowing her name, Royce, yelling at Riddick to get her under control, and Rachel's crying. Nor, did she see Jason who was the closest to her besides Royce, slowly making his way up behind her as she started to yell at the creature that was holding her best friend. Riddick gave Jason the go ahead and he grabbed her around the waist clamping a hand over her mouth as he began to pull her backwards away from Isabelle and the creature. She twisted in his arms, fighting him until he was forced to let her go, as she screamed in pure anger.

"I will deal with you later!" Riddick shouted at her, as Royce looked like he was going to personally strangle her.

"Like hell you're going to deal with me!" she spat, finally twisting away from Jason. "Fuck you, Richard! Fuck all of you!" She screamed at the sky, "I am so goddamn tired of this bullshit! Just leave us the hell alone!"

Turning on her heel she ran, the frustration at having no real control over her life settling in the pit of her stomach, threatening to rise up and choke her with its very presence.

* * *

She made her way to the river, walking for a ways before finally settling on a spot. Her anger was a living-breathing thing that filled her to overflowing, rushing over her much like the river in front of her rushed along its path.

She was so lost in it that she didn't hear Riddick until he was jerking her to her feet, turning her around, "What the fuck was that all about Carolyn?"

He actually took a step back as she launched herself at him. It only took a second before she was pinned against his chest. He waited her out as she finally exhausted herself, sinking to the ground with her as her screams turned into heart wrenching sobs, scooping her up onto his lap. They set silently for a long while, before Riddick turned her face to look at him. "You ready to tell me what that was all about?"

She jerked her chin out of his fingers, and shook her head laying it back against his chest. She felt his chest rise and fall as he sighed at her behavior.

"Isabelle is fine in case you were curious. Chloe is with her now."

Carolyn just nodded into his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment knowing his next words were going to set off another explosion.

"Royce has seen that type of predator before." He felt Carolyn go completely still in his lap. "It's one of the smaller ones that the others are at war with. It appears as though it was dropped here same as us."

Carolyn pulled back to look at him. Riddick grabbed onto her arms as she shifted in his lap, anticipating her reaction to his next words. "We brought him back to camp with us."

Her reaction actually exceeded his expectations, as she scrambled to get away from him kicking, and screaming. He pinned her on the ground as she continued to buck and twist to get away from him. "Carolyn! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself. Now tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"

"I'm pregnant!" She screamed, going completely still, causing him to immediately let go of her arms.

Carolyn brought a hand shakily up to her forehead brushing her hair out of her face. "And as horrible and selfish as it sounds, it was ok when it was just Chloe! It was ok when it was someone else figuring out how to deal with all this shit! But now it's me and this thing has been brought into our home and I'm fucking terrified." She finished with an anguished cry.

Riddick had sat back on his haunches during her rant so using her arms to pull herself back she scrambled to her feet when he didn't say anything. Turning her back on him she had buried her face in her hands when she felt his hands come to rest tentatively on her shoulders and leaned back against him.

"I can't do this by myself, Richard."

"You don't have to, Carolyn; you just have to let us help you."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he swept her up into his arms.


	23. Chapter 24

**Everybody's waiting for you to break down,**

**Everybody's watching for the fall out. **

**Chapter 24**

Upon their entrance you could have heard a pin drop. Riddick ignored them all as he made his way across the courtyard with his pregnant lover in his arms. He opened the door to their home and once inside made sure it was shut and latched. He wanted no interruptions.

* * *

Hours later, Isabelle gave Riddick about five minutes after he left his home before grabbing Chloe and scooting around the back of the huts to avoid everyone's notice. Royce couldn't help but grin and elbow Varro as they watched them enter Carolyn's hut. Varro smiled back returning to the conversation he was having. When Riddick returned a bit later Royce stopped him, explaining what he had seen. He nodded his understanding and found a spot near the fire to sit for a while, Royce joining him as they discussed their newest guest and what they should do about it.

* * *

Carolyn had gotten out of bed to clean up, when she heard her door quietly open and close. Picking up the handgun lying in front of her she was pointing it at the doorway when Isabelle and Chloe appeared.

"Jesus!" she hissed throwing the safety on and setting it down. There were tears in her eyes as Isabelle held out her arms. The two women embraced before pulling Chloe in with them, her belly awkwardly in the way causing them to laugh. Carolyn steered them to the bed where they all stretched out chattering about the newest development in their lives. Much later, when Riddick, Varro and Royce entered, they found them tangled around each other fast asleep. The three men grinned at each other before heading to the side of the bed they needed to get to. Riddick held the door, as two women were led out of his home. Undressing, he crawled into bed with Carolyn who hadn't moved an inch. He fell asleep with a hand resting protectively on her belly.

* * *

Varro bursting into their room throwing clothes at Carolyn awakened them the next morning.

Riddick held up a pair of panties that had landed on his face "Is there a reason why you're in my bedroom throwing underwear in my face?"

"It's Chloe! She's in labor!" Varro said running around to Carolyn's side of the bed throwing the covers back, pulling her out of bed.

"You touch that nightgown and that baby won't have a father," Riddick drawled just before Varro was about to strip Carolyn's gown off and dress her himself. Carolyn patted his arm as he jerked his hands away taking a step back.

"Go wake up Iz for me," she told him with a chuckle as he raced out the door. Looking over at Riddick she snatched her panties away from him, "Give me those."

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Eventually."

Carolyn rolled her eyes shoving her feet into her shoes before rushing out the door.

* * *

Hours later, Carolyn had already kicked Riddick out twice when after hearing Chloe's screams he had come barging in to tell her in no uncertain terms that she not having this baby if she was going to be in this much pain. After thanking him for spilling the beans she not so nicely informed him that if he was not going to help, to get the hell out as she and Isabelle assisted Chloe in delivering a beautiful, baby girl.

* * *

Stepping out of the hut, Carolyn washed her hands and arms off in a nearby bucket of water, as Isabelle carried the baby out to introduce her.

"Her name is Destiny." Isabelle told the crowd of adults that had gathered around to ooh and aww at the newest addition. Drying her hands, Carolyn met Riddick's eyes where he was sitting a little ways away from the fire. She made her way to him, standing in between his legs.

"Don't you want to see the baby?" She asked quietly running a hand over a bare shoulder.

He shook his head.

"Her name is Destiny."

"My mother left me in a trash bin."

"Riddick," she whispered, brushing her hand against his cheek.

He pulled his face away, grabbing her hand with his. "I'm not a family man, Carolyn. I don't do normal."

Carolyn threw her arms up in the air. "Normal? When in heavens name did this become normal, because the last I checked we were still stuck in hell?" she hissed at him, trying to keep from interrupting the others, throwing a look over her shoulder.

"I'm a killer, Carolyn, that's what I do."

"And so are all the other men in this group, and some of the women. That doesn't make you special."

He stood with a hard closed off expression on his face.

"Riddick, please," she whispered tightening her hand on his. He let go of her hand allowing his fingers to brush over her stomach on his way past her.

Nicky approached Carolyn where she was standing in a daze not having seen the interaction between her and Riddick. "Hey, are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah," Carolyn responded. "No, I'm just tired."

Nicky smiled, "She's a beautiful baby." Nodding, Carolyn blinked to keep the tears from falling.

"Yes, she is, and I should probably get back. I need to check on Chloe again so that she can get some rest. It's been a long day."

Tilting her head, Nicky placed her hand on Carolyn's shoulder. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"No thanks, when I'm finished here I think I'll take a bath and go to bed."

"Well, I'll say goodnight then, I think Jason and I are headed that way ourselves."

"Goodnight," Carolyn said absently heading back inside to check on Chloe.

Royce watched as she disappeared wondering why it felt like something was very wrong.

* * *

When Carolyn awoke the sun was high and bright. Looking around her room she was unsure if Riddick had come to bed last night or not. Dressing she headed over to Chloe's. Knocking at the front door she entered when she heard Varro call out; finding them in their bedroom, Chloe nursing the baby. Pulling on the bracelet from where she had left it last night she checked them both over.

Carolyn was pacing the floor, burping the baby as they made small talk.

"Riddick came by this morning," Chloe mentioned looking at her friend.

Carolyn frowned, "Really? How come?"

"He wanted to see the baby. He said that he had missed her big introduction last night."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Not really." Varro answered, "He sat by her cradle while I took Chloe out and as soon as we were back he shook my hand and said he'd see me soon."

Internally, Carolyn was starting to panic. She kept herself calm for Chloe's sake, handing the baby back before excusing herself as quickly as she could.

* * *

Nicky and Rachel were doing something at one of the tables in the courtyard and called out to her as she passed by. Carolyn ignored them both, making a beeline for her home. Royce who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen watched as she rushed by.

Latching the door behind her Carolyn entered her room stopping in front of the two lidded crates at the end of the bed, staring at the one on the left. Dropping to her knees in front of it she closed her eyes pushing the lid open. Opening them she looked down and scrambled back into the wall behind her as the air went rushing from her lungs and her stomach threatened to empty its nonexistent contents. Drawing her knees up to her chest she silently sat there for hours. At various times through out the day all three women had been at her door knocking. It wasn't until Isabelle shouted at her angrily in several different languages that she finally moved from her spot on the floor and that was to simply strip and slip on Riddick's torn and tattered tank top from what seemed a lifetime ago. Crawling into bed she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

She had been lying on her back looking at the ceiling for hours when someone started banging on her door.

"Carolyn, its Royce! Come on Carolyn, everyone's worried about you."

"You know Isabelle is going to kick both of our asses if you don't open this door and let me in."

"Seriously Carolyn, do not make me break this door down, I do not need this shit!" He growled his patience at an end.

With a burdened sigh Carolyn got to her feet making her way to the door and unlatching it before shuffling back to her room to sit on the side of her bed.

Pushing the door open Royce looked inside. Stepping in, he closed the door behind him making his way to her room. Leaning against the doorframe he took a few moments to just observe her. He and Carolyn had become close friends since they had been here, the abduction as they had come to call it, only bringing them closer.

"You ok?"

"Does it look like I'm fucking ok, Royce?" she asked bitterly pushing a hand through her unkempt hair.

"What happened?"

"He left. That's what happened."

Royce sighed, running a hand through his own hair. He was so kicking Riddick's ass the next time saw him. "Say why?"

"Did he say why?" Carolyn laughed harshly, "No. He didn't say why. He didn't say at all. He just left."

He moved to sit next to her on the bed placing a hand on top of hers as she started wringing them together. "I heard about the baby."

"It's not like I could keep it a secret."

"We know he can't go far Carolyn. He'll be back."

"Yeah? But will he come back because he wants to or because he has too?"

Curling up, Carolyn laid her head in his lap.

Ignoring her partial nudity, Royce reached down tucking her hair behind her ear, stroking her hip.

"We've all been through a lot together Caro," Royce said, using his pet name for her, "We'll get through this together as well. With Riddick gone I'm going to need your help more than ever."

She snorted, "Help with what?"

"Did you forget about our newest guest?"

Carolyn rolled onto her back giving him an unbelieving look. "Aren't you worried about that thing being here?"

"Very. But it's been here two days. I think that if it wanted to hurt us it would have done it already."


	24. Chapter 25

**The World Breaks Everyone, and Afterward, **

**Some are Strong at the Broken Places.**

**Chapter 25**

So began the strange relationship of Carolyn Fry and a creature they only knew of as "The Predator."

On day one she named the thing Bob. She had to call it something, didn't she, arguing with Royce about the best tactic to take with the thing. Based on Royce's previous experience they decided to give Bob the benefit of the doubt, for the most part.

The first day, Bob and Carolyn simply sat at the table staring at each other and it went from there, small steps every day until the day that something happened. Destiny had been fussy and Varro had asked Carolyn to stop and check in on her that morning.

She had finished with Destiny and found Royce and Bob waiting on her by the table. Royce was anxious to get going. With all the men gone hunting he was going to be busier than usual.

"Caro, are you sure?"

"Go on," she said waving him off, eyeing Bob up and down a bit apprehensively at the thought of being with him by her self. "It's like you've been saying Royce, if he had wanted to hurt us he would have by now."

Royce grunted in reply and went about his business. Carolyn had just sat their breakfast on the table when Bob grabbed her arm, causing her to gasp in surprise and fear.

Slowly reaching his other arm out he activated the bracelet she was still wearing. After pushing a few buttons a hologram solar system came up. Carolyn was pretty sure it was the one she was currently in. She slowly sat down letting him keep a hold of her arm. He then punched another series of buttons and just one planet came up. Carolyn studied it in amazement. There were several continents in each hemisphere with connecting oceans.

"This is where we are?" she asked, pointing at the hologram and then the ground, at which he nodded. She smiled in return, pushing his plate towards him. They spent the morning with Bob showing Carolyn how to work all the different functions on the bracelet. At lunch, Isabelle brought them their food then joined Chloe in her home as Carolyn filled Royce in on the morning's discovery.

The afternoon was spent much the same way, the two having managed to find a few hand signals that they each understood, more for Carolyn's benefit as they knew that the Predators had a working knowledge of their language. At one point one of his knives had extended catching Carolyn off guard but before she had time to draw a weapon, he was on the ground drawing a picture in the dirt.

One of the last things he showed her was what she decided must be a personnel locater. There were six dots together which had to be everyone in the compound right now and then three dots moving towards them. Further away there was one lone dot. Carolyn pointed at the dot and then to Bob. He shook his head and pointed at her.

"Riddick," Carolyn sighed.

* * *

Time passed and baby Destiny was several months old now. Chloe was chomping at the bit to do something more physical than just nurse all day, so many times, Carolyn would be left in charge of the baby for a few hours at a time while Chloe helped do some of the more labor intensive things that everyone was already balking at Carolyn doing. While their protectiveness of her was nice, she wasn't the garden flower that Chloe and Rachel were.

Nicky who was always calm under pressure would join her most afternoons, as she worked on mending or what not. She was quickly picking up on Carolyn and Bob's crude method of communication. Many times as Carolyn and Nicky would chat, Bob would watch Destiny play in the larger crib that Varro and Royce had put together. Chloe told her that it was similar to what they called a playpen at home.

When Riddick had left, Carolyn had been a few months pregnant. He had been gone almost three months now. She checked on his progress back to them almost daily. Sometimes by herself and sometimes when Bob was with her. They would go outside the gate and he would point in the direction that he was coming from.

* * *

Bob had begun coming and going as he pleased for the most part. Some times he would disappear for days at a time but always returned with some type of animal strung over his shoulder. Jason had started out watching him as he prepared the animals, eventually helping as Bob showed him the best way to go about it, forming their own set of hand signals to communicate.

There were many times when Carolyn had Destiny out in the grassy plains around their settlement or down by the river and could feel someone watching her. She would always find Bob somewhere in the distance keeping watch over them. He had never once went near Destiny but would often "talk" to her while she babbled in her baby speak if she were nearby.

* * *

Carolyn was headed back inside the gate with Destiny for her lunch when Bob met her clearly agitated about something as he looked at the ridgeline. Riddicks dot had stopped moving several days before and it was in that instant she knew that he was here somewhere watching them. Looking closely at her surroundings Carolyn hissed at the creature to get his attention, pointing at the gate. He put up a bit of a fuss but followed her inside.

Returning a hungry, cranky Destiny to her parents, Carolyn ate her own lunch before going home to take a nap amused by the fact that she had so much in common with a three month old. While she still wasn't very big her back always seemed to be hurting. Nicky and Rachel had helped her add another layer onto her bed that had definitely helped. She lay there curled on her side, hand rubbing her belly as the baby did somersaults, wondering when Riddick would make an appearance.

* * *

The man in question had actually slipped in the gate behind them, as they were distracted with returning Destiny to her mother. Keeping an eye on their pet, Riddick made his way around the fence line slipping into his home while the others were eating. Rummaging around he found a clean set of spare clothes he had left, and then settled in to wait. He was looking around what he assumed was a nursery when he heard her come in. Closing the door she went straight to their room and was silent.

He waited a while before making his way to her side, watching her as she lay there sleeping, observing the changes her body had undergone. Her face was fuller, her hair longer, and breasts a bit bigger. Her hand was resting on her stomach and it looked as if she had a small ball resting against her. Turning away from the image she presented, he slipped out and headed to the bathhouse.

Rolling into a sitting position, Carolyn buried her head in her hands.

* * *

Surprising everyone as he emerged from the bathhouse, looking much different than when he had went in, Riddick was welcomed back with open arms from most everyone. However, knowing what was coming; Varro looked down at Chloe and suggested that she and the rest of the women go see if Carolyn was up yet. She nodded watching Riddick and Royce eye each other and dragged Isabelle with her as Nicky and Rachel followed. The men waited until they had disappeared inside Carolyn's home before Royce laid down his weapons ready to fight the man in front of him.


	25. Chapter 26

**Wherever You Are, You Can Come Home to Me.**

**Chapter 26**

Riddick crossed his arms over his chest, squaring his feet beneath him as he watched Royce lie his weapons down on a table and unzip his vest. "Do you really want to do this?"

"Yeah," Royce said gruffly laying his vest down on top of his weapons.

Riddick looked around at the rest of the men. "Seriously? And you're just going to let him do this?"

Grinning, Carlos pulled up a chair, while Jason propped himself against a tree. "You left her" Varro said quietly, "and left us to pick up the pieces."

Riddick chuckled. "Pick up what pieces?" he drawled out slowly. "You can't expect me to believe that she was actually upset by my leaving."

"The hell she wasn't," Carlos spoke up.

"She's pregnant with your child," Royce ground out. "Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Why should it?" Riddick replied unemotionally.

"You're the one person she has left from before. You're the one she cried out for at night when her nightmares came back. And whether they were nightmares from your world or this one she ended up in bed with me and Isabelle more nights than not that first month. She still has nightmares but refuses to let us in now."

Riddick looked the man up and down with a smirk, "I didn't know you had it in you."

Varro shook his head in disgust, "You're an ass."

Riddick let out a laugh just as Royce took his first swing.

* * *

"So to what do I owe this visit?" Carolyn asked as women piled into her living area. Destiny started squirming in her mother's arms when she heard Carolyn's voice so Carolyn reached out to take her, putting the baby on her shoulder as she rocked.

Not one for beating around the bush, Isabelle told her. "Riddick's back."

Carolyn gave her a sad smile, "I know. He was here in the house earlier."

"He was?" Nicky asked with a frown.

Carolyn nodded, "While I was resting. He thought I was asleep."

Chloe grabbed her free hand. "Are you alright?"

Squeezing her hand, Carolyn nodded again, "I'm fine. So that begs the question, why are you all here?"

"We were basically told to get inside and stay." Rachel answered.

Carolyn looked at Isabelle, "What happened?"

"Nothing yet," the woman told her just as the sounds of a fight reached their ears.

"Royce and Riddick?" Carolyn asked no one in particular. Isabelle just shrugged.

"Chloe, come take Destiny," she instructed the younger woman.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as Carolyn maneuvered herself out of her chair.

"I'm going to go stop the idiots from killing each other."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rachel asked.

"No," Carolyn growled, flinging open the door to her home, stalking her way across the compound to where Riddick had Royce pinned on a table knocking the crap out of him. However, from Riddick's appearance Royce had been holding his own. Carolyn marched up to the table leaning right over Royce's face causing Riddick to let go of his shirt pulling his punch. "How you doing Royce?" she asked the man, her breasts hanging in his face, muffling his answer.

"What are you doing?" She asked Riddick as he backed up wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You going to put those up?" he asked pointing to her exposed chest.

"What do you care?"

She felt Royce's hands go to her waist and squeeze. She stood and backed away from the table so he could sit up. "Sorry," she mumbled.

He waved her off and got to his feet swiping blood away from his nose. Walking over to Riddick he stuck a finger in his chest. "Fix it or leave. She doesn't deserve this shit." He walked away without a backwards glance as Isabelle hurried to catch up.

Suddenly, everyone had something to do and somewhere to be, but none leaving before either giving her a kiss on the cheek, a pat on the back or a squeeze on the hand letting her know where they would be or what they would be doing should she need anything. Anything at all.

Carlos was the last to leave and she twisted in his arms bringing her mouth close to his ear as he bent down to meet her, wrapping his arm tight around her shoulder just to piss Riddick off. "Have you seen Bob?"

"Not since he brought you and Destiny in at lunch."

"Thank you." She whispered as he placed a kiss on her cheek before shooting a look at Riddick and walking off.

"What was that?"

She sighed, "That was a kiss," as she sank down onto a bench. "What are you doing here, Riddick?"

Throwing out his arms he turned in a circle. "Last I checked this was home in this little corner of the verse."

Carolyn looked at him, shaking her head sadly, as she got back to her feet. "I'm going to go help get dinner on the table. I'm sure everyone is looking forward to hearing about your trip. We'll get you set as well."

He watched as she made her way to the kitchen before going to clean up after his tussle with Royce. The little bastard packed a mean punch he thought with a grimace working his jaw back and forth before dunking his head in a bucket of water. Taking a cloth he dried his head, wiping his face and arms off.

Back in the courtyard the others were making their way to the tables. Jason and Varro greeted him and he sat at the table with them making small talk as the women started bringing dishes out and Carlos washed up after tending the animals.

Carolyn made her way over to let Isabelle and Royce know that dinner was ready. Royce opened the door to her and she winced when she saw the bruises that were already blooming on his face. "Ouch"

He leaned down kissing her forehead. "It was worth it if it causes him to pull his head out of his ass."

Carolyn grasped the back of his neck. "Don't let it stop you from enjoying his company, you're friends and I'm sure you want to hear all about his adventures." Raising his hand he brushed her cheek with it before making his way to dinner.

Isabelle stood in the doorway watching the scene between her lover and her friend. "I need your help," Carolyn said to her.

"Oh yeah?"

"I need help getting one of the single huts ready for Riddick."

"Whoa! Kicking him out already?"

Carolyn crossed her arms, "He did that when he left."

Isabelle nodded. "Now or after dinner?"

"Would you mind if we did it now while we still have some light? That way we don't bother anyone."

"Nah," Isabelle smiled, linking her arm with Carolyn's. "It'll just take us a few minutes. You dust and sweep, I'll wrangle the bed to submission."

Carolyn giggled as they walked by the others, Isabelle yelling at Royce to save them some dinner. Riddick watched the interaction between the three as he listened to Varro and Jason tell him about Bob. He grinned with a shake of his head. Leave it to Carolyn to first name and then adopt the damn thing. All he had hoped to accomplish by leaving was for her to get over her fear of the thing, not make it part of the damn family.

* * *

Carolyn and Isabelle reappeared making themselves a plate and as the two women ate and the others cleaned up there was a ruckus somewhere outside. Carolyn ignored it and continued eating as Isabelle just gave a passing glance as the men picked up weapons to go investigate. They returned a while later with Bob trailing behind.

The gate was shut and secured, and lights hung around the perimeter. Bob came to Carolyn, mandibles clacking, grabbing her wrist. When Riddick stepped forward to protest, the creatures arm shot out grabbing him by the neck, roaring at him.

Slapping Bob to draw his attention back to her, Carolyn jerked her arm loose hissing at him and making motions with her hands. Looking at Riddick, Bob let go and shoved him backwards before turning back to Carolyn, grabbing her wrist again.

"I get it!" she told the creature.

"Carolyn!" Riddick called after her, a black look on his face.

"It's alright," she said raising her hands in a placating motion. "He wants me to put the bracelet on but it's in the supply hut."

"Here," Nicky said appearing out of nowhere, handing her the very thing she needed.

"Thank you, Nicky. Bob's a bit agitated about something tonight."

"Hey Bob!" Nicky said making a hand motion. Bob tilted his head and clicked at her. She smiled. "Glad to have you back home." She waved and returned to the kitchen where she was helping Chloe and Rachel clean up.

Carolyn snapped on the bracelet and activated it, holding out her arm not knowing what he wanted from her. He punched in the controls causing the personnel locater to shoot up in front of them.

The men had formed a circle around them but kept their distance. They watched as Carolyn and Bob engaged in a conversation that included a lot of grunting and hissing on Carolyn's part and clicking on Bob's. Carolyn finally flopped down in the dirt pulling Bob with her as a knife popped out of his wrist. Riddick surged forward but was held back by Carlos and Varro.

"He's not going to hurt her," Carlos said near his ear. "Just watch."

Bob started dragging his knife through the dirt with Carolyn by his side, as Royce and Jason stepped closer to watch. When Bob was through drawing he stood, clicked at Carolyn a few times and left the way he had come. Carolyn who was still kneeling on the ground looked up at Isabelle and asked her to shut and secure the gate. If Bob wanted back in he'd find a way. Isabelle nodded and rushed to get it closed. Royce squatted down in front of her looking at the drawing.

"The blue ridge?"

She nodded and held up the bracelet so that they could all see the hologram. "Twelve survivors so far," she said looking at him.

"And at least half that many Predators." He replied grimly.

She nodded. "They're herding them in our direction but they're being much more aggressive this time," she said to the group. "The initial drop was evidently much larger as well," she interpreted pointing at the drawings on the ground. "The survivors have taken out at least two predators so far."

"Where's he going?" Royce asked tilting his head to drawings in the dirt.

Carolyn met his eyes. "He'll go to the edge of the ridge and wait. I don't know if he'll let anyone through or not."

Royce nodded grimly and looked up at Riddick. "Looks like you got back just in time for all the fun."

"Looks like," he replied grimly, his eyes locked on Carolyn kneeling in the dirt.

She was struggling to her feet when two hands grabbed her elbows helping her to stand. Riddick was standing so close she could feel the heat of his body as his chest pressed up against her back. She turned her head to the side closing her eyes as she felt him hold a strand of her hair to his nose. Varro, who called Riddick over to the table the men were gathered around, shattered the moment. Carolyn felt his hand brush lightly against her side as he let go of her joining the men.

Isabelle approached her with a smirk.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Izzy," Carolyn snarked, causing Isabelle to laugh out loud.


	26. Chapter 27

**Some Nights I'm Afraid You'll Forget Me Again**

**Chapter 27**

Carolyn took Destiny from Chloe a while later sitting in a rocking chair that Varro had pulled up next to the fire for her as the other women gathered round. Nicky and Isabelle played a game of cards while Chloe and Rachel sat either mending or sewing. Carolyn sat between the two groups listening to the men who were across the fire. They had circled round and had finally pressured Riddick into talking about the time he was gone. He tried not to appear bothered when they approached him as he had been quite content watching Carolyn care for the child. The expressions on her face fascinated him. He let his attention drift as he talked about what he had seen and using a stick to draw in the dirt showed where he had traveled. At some point Carolyn had fallen asleep with Destiny in her arms while Nicky and Rachel had wondered off to their beds. The wind had picked up a bit and Carlos wondered out loud if they weren't in for a storm. They didn't happen very often but when they did they were just as bad as the one Carolyn and Royce had been caught in. It was late when Chloe carefully took Destiny from a sleeping Carolyn. Varro excused himself stating that he needed to put his family to bed. Isabelle yawned and stood intending to wake Carolyn.

"I'll take care of Carolyn," Carlos stated squeezing Isabelle's arm, who thanked him and smiled at Royce before seeking out their bed. "I'll say goodnight as well," Carlos said before walking over and gently shaking Carolyn. She came awake with a sleepy smile and Riddick watched as Carlos ran a hand over her cheek before helping her up and walking her home. He placed a kiss on her cheek and waited till she was inside with the door closed before heading to his own home where Rachel was waiting for him.

Riddick turned to Royce. "What's that all about?"

"That scene would have played out the same if it had been me, Varro or Jason. We've all become very protective of her. And while Isabelle and I may have been here first, it's almost like she's become the Matriarch here."

Riddick nodded having made that conclusion on his own and waited patiently for Royce to continue with his explanation.

Royce sighed. "Carolyn's always been different. You know that. My Grandmother would say that she has an old soul. I don't know what made her realize that you were gone. A comment Varro made that morning I think. But when she did, she locked herself in her house for the rest of that day and most of the next. I've never seen Isabelle so pissed. We were all worried about her and the baby. I was the one she finally let in and when I laid eyes on her I promised myself that I would kick your ass the first time I saw you again."

Riddick chuckled, his hand reaching for his jaw.

"So, I gave her the job of learning to communicate with the damn thing. It was something for her to focus on besides you and the baby. And I'll be damned if it didn't work," he smirked. "After a month the damn thing was her lap dog. You saw how well they've learned to communicate with each other."

Riddick stared into the fire nodding, "Yeah, and how protective it is of her."

"Look man, it's late and it's been a long day. We can talk about this more tomorrow; Isabelle said they made up the single hut for you."

Royce took a step and then stopped. "I was serious about what I said earlier. I consider both of you my friends but she doesn't need this or deserve it. No one here does. Not after all we've been through."

It wasn't much later before Riddick put out the fire heading to bed himself. There was indeed a storm brewing. Listening to the thunder rumble off in the distance, he stopped before his door. He was the one person who knew how to open the latch from the outside but dropped his hand to his side clenching it and unclenching it. He would give her tonight. Entering the one room hut he had been given he looked around and lay on the bed propping his head on an arm. It was a long time before sleep claimed him.

* * *

Two huts away Carolyn had fallen into a restless sleep. Riddick's return had brought emotions to the surface that she had battled to keep tamped down for the last few months. She was unaware of the storm that had begun outside, the noises becoming a backdrop for her latest nightmare.

A loud boom of thunder followed by the ground shaking and a crash, jolted Riddick awake. Breathing heavily he lay still for a moment listening, before hitting the floor at a run. Carolyn's screams could be heard over the rain.

Not stopping for the door, he aimed his shoulder for it and kept going, not coming to a stop till he reached their bedroom. She was in the middle of their bed screaming his name. He leaned onto the bed with his knee pulling her to him "I'm here, Carolyn, right here."

She trembled in his arms her gasping for breath. "I couldn't find you," She choked out her arms going around his neck.

"Couldn't find me where?"

"On the planet. It was dark and raining and I didn't have enough light and I couldn't find you."

He rubbed her back and found himself whispering soft words in her ear until she calmed down. He set her on the side of the bed as he went to shut the door to keep the rain out. He would fix it tomorrow or when ever the storm broke. Moving back to their room he pulled back the covers and guided her in. Her skin felt like ice. Going into the other room he grabbed the fur blanket she had been working and threw it over her. He quickly undressed climbing into bed behind her, pulling her flush to his body while tucking the blanket in around her. She twisted to face him burying her face in the crook of his neck while twining her legs through and around his. He pulled her as close as her growing belly would let him, running his hands up and down her body.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded her breath soft against his neck.

His felt his heart ache as he tightened his hold on her. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised her, his voice rough with emotion. Feeling his child kicking him, as she lay pressed against him he knew that nothing would take him away from her again. He'd gone through hell with her. He'd fought off death for her. He wasn't going anywhere without her again. He was where he belonged now, with her and their child.

The End


	27. Chapter 28

_a.n. Jhalya, This is for you buttercup. A smidge of babysitter Bob, A sprinkling of Royce and Isabelle, all topped with Riddick and Fry angst, balanced out by fat little Riddick/Fry babies_

**Ya Gotta Love Your Man, Take Him by the Hand,**

**Make Him Understand, The World on You Depends, Our Life Will Never End.**

**Epilogue**

The sun was shining as Carolyn and her son Jack helped Isabelle and her daughter Carrie pick berries from the vines that grew wild next to the river. Their little settlement had gradually grown from just the original six of them to almost sixty men, women and children. More homes, bigger homes, and more children than they could keep up with, Carolyn thought with a smile as she watched Jack and Carrie playing.

It had been seven years since they had arrived on this planet scared and alone. The human drops had become less and less over time; the last one being over a year ago. Carolyn prayed everyday that it had been the last. The supply drops still came on a regular basis and every now and again you could see groups of predators observing them. Carolyn had come to terms with their captivity many years ago, making peace with it. Her children were health and happy and so was she.

Chloe and Varro had taken Destiny and the rest of their family to the falls last night and were expected home later today. Carolyn and Isabelle had decided that a family dinner was in order and had sent Royce and Riddick out hunting while they picked berries for a pie. Rachel and Nicky were corralling children and setting up tables and chairs getting things ready back at the clearing for ten adults and countless children.

They already had several basketfuls of berries and Carolyn was just about to call it quits when she shot straight up from where she was kneeling.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked coming to stand next to her; the children suddenly quiet. All of their children had a healthy appreciation of the dangers living here, having been taught by their fathers and Bob since before they could walk or talk.

"A ship," Carolyn breathed. "Look!" She said pointing where it was just coming into view.

Grabbing their children's hands the two friends hurried out to the front of the grove where mass confusion greeted them as people were franticly running to and fro. Nicky and Rachel were surrounded by scared and crying children; their own, as well as Carolyn and Isabelle's.

Carolyn bent down to her son. "Jack, get your brothers and sister and take them home, right now, do you understand me?"

"But Mama, what about Daddy?" The little boy asked pointing towards his father, his eyes as big as saucers.

Carolyn placed her hands on Jacks face forcing his attention back to her. "Don't worry about Daddy right now. I need you to be the man of the house and take care of the babies for me, just for a little bit, ok?"

"Ok, mama," he whispered, nodding his head. She gave him a kiss and sent him on his way. Isabelle was making her way back to Carolyn with her middle child perched on her hip. Carrie had been glued to Carolyn's side while she had been gone and now clutched her mother's leg as Carolyn took a frightened Mason from Isabelle so she could adjust baby Arianna in her sling, lying across her chest. Carolyn watched as Bob took her own daughter and herded her children home.

Turning back to the scene in front of them, the two women watched as Riddick and Royce helped family after family onto the transport. Jason and Carlos had come to stand beside them after helping their own wives and children back into their homes. As the last family that wanted to leave was boarding the ship Riddick turned to look at Carolyn. She placed a hand on Mason's back and looked to Isabelle.

Isabelle brushed a stray tear away and taking her daughter by the hand turned towards her home. Jason and Carlos departed as well going home to their families, as Carolyn stayed rooted to her spot watching Riddick board the ship. She was still there when Royce came jogging towards her stopping in front of her. Looking blindly up at him she let him take her by the elbow and guide her towards his home. Isabelle flew out the door when she saw them approach, launching herself into Royce's arms. "You're such a fool," she heard Isabelle whisper brokenly into his neck. Carolyn handed Mason to his father once he and Isabelle had separated.

"I need to get home to the kids," she whispered in a broken voice. "Bob will be wondering what happened to me."

"Let me know if you need anything." Royce told her gruffly. She nodded before turning away.

Carolyn quickly made her way home, meeting Bob just outside. After all these years he still refused to go inside any of their buildings. He made a few loud noises clicking his mandibles. Carolyn thanked him for bringing the children home and closed the door silently behind her. Three little boys surrounded her immediately, as Jack held his baby sister out to his mother.

"Come on," Carolyn told the little boys taking them into her room piling them onto her bed. Situating herself so that they could all be close to her, Carolyn soothed her sons, passing out kisses and back rubs until they fell asleep. Silently her tears fell as she rubbed her baby daughters back taking comfort in her smell. Letting her head fall back against the wall, she wasn't aware of the large man leaning against the bedroom door frame watching her.

Riddick shook his head. What in the hell possessed this woman into thinking that he would ever leave her was beyond him. There were honestly some days she made him want to throttle her. But seeing her in his bed, surrounded by his children that he had watched her give birth to, he was hard pressed to stay angry. Silently walking over to the bed he reached out and brushed a tear from her cheek.

Without opening her eyes she nuzzled into his hand. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her head before gently taking his daughter from her. Breathing in her scent for a moment, Riddick laid his little Zoey Bug in her crib across the room. Moving back to the bed Carolyn had managed to maneuver two year old Richard off her lap and to her side. Riddick easily picked up his brother, four year old Marcus, lying down with him on the other side of his little man, Jack. Reaching out he grabbed Carolyn's hand as they lay watching their sleeping sons.

"Are you sure, Carolyn?"

"Richard, this is their home," she said squeezing his hand.

"You know we're probably going to need to pitch in to help with the population again with all those people gone," He said with a smirk.

Carolyn rolled her eyes, "Well, as usual Riddick, you're way ahead of the curve."

She watched as realization of what she was saying sunk in and a grin covered his face as he glanced at Zoey and then back at her."

"I love you, Carolyn."

"I love you too, Richard." She replied with a smile as they watched over their children.


	28. Chapter 29

_**Authors Note**_

Jhalya, .net/u/1483026/jhalya , has done me the greatest honor by asking if she could play in my verse. If you're familiar at all with her writing than you know that my answer was a resounding YES!

Whether you are or whether you aren't, I invite you to read her one shot, Sanctuary .net/s/8082843/1/#

She has done incredible justice to my fat little Riddick babies, Jack, Marcus, Richard and Zoey.

Thank you, Jhalya


	29. Only Fools Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

So somehow, my stupid self managed to delete chapter 1. To add insult to injury I can now find no copy of it ANYWHERE.

Frustration at it's finest I can assure you.

I will leave this story posted for now in the hopes that I may yet find a copy lurking somewhere in the depths of my computer.

Hay~

Sweet Allah I found a copy! Sorry that the chapters are out of order!

**Chapter 1**

Riddick and Carolyn buckled themselves into the pilot's seats as Jack and Imam strapped into the bucket seats along the wall. Riddick took the lead getting them airborne, barreling their way through what seemed like a never-ending stream of creatures.

Carolyn had never been so happy to see the backside of a planet, and as they reached orbit let her head fall back against the seat.

"We're not out of the woods yet," she heard his deep baritone voice say next to her.

"I know," she answered, "but the first step was getting off of that planet."

Carolyn held out her hand, "Come on."

Riddick looked at it before getting out of the chair on his own, shuffling to the back.

Carolyn sighed, "Imam, do you know what happened to the first aid kits?"

"Yes, they are over here." The Holy man answered opening an overhead compartment, pulling them out.

"Excellent." Taking the kits she sat on the floor, spreading them open, looking at what supplies were offered before turning back to Riddick tugging on his pants. "You want me to cut this off or do you want me to try and lift it?"

Riddick looked at her dryly before dragging the material up his leg.

"Jesus, Riddick, what happened?" Jack asked as she saw the damage to his leg.

"Just a little misunderstanding with one of our friends back there."

Her eyes were as round as saucers, "A misunderstanding?"

"They wanted me to stay for dinner. I wanted to leave. There were pleasantries exchanged."

Carolyn rolled her eyes at him. "Let me see."

Riddick extended his leg in her direction. "Jesus is right," she exhaled looking at the slashes on his leg.

"Jack, get me some more light."

As the girl retrieved a flashlight, Carolyn wet a piece of gauze gently cleaning around the wounds. "Gonna need stitches," she muttered to herself as she continued her work.

Just about to plunge the needle into his leg she suddenly stopped, looking up at him. He was leaning languidly back in his seat watching her.

"Are you ok with this?"

"Don't let me stop you," he drawled, smirking at her.

She stabbed the needle through his skin, holding the edges together with her fingers. She heard his intake of breath, but he didn't move, and she didn't look. Jack stood watching the two of them while Imam sat quietly with closed eyes fingering his prayer beads.

She gently pulled his pant leg down before putting away her supplies.

"Are we finished here?"

"Yeah, I guess so." she said, exasperated with his nonchalance.

Carolyn shook her head at his retreating form as she pulled out the bedding that had been packed away, handing both Jack, and Imam a blanket.

"Try to get some rest," she told them while grabbing blankets for Riddick and herself.

She returned to the front of the skiff holding one out to him.

"Here."

He glanced back, looking her up and down. "Why don't you hold onto it for me?"

"Fine, suit your self," she grumbled, climbing into her seat getting comfortable, as Riddick continued his search for whatever. She fought to stay awake, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Tired of her squirming Riddick leaned over, clamping a hand on her arm. "Carolyn, go to sleep already."

She searched his face, for what she didn't know, before finally nodding her head. He let go of her as she gathered the blanket around her, closing her eyes. Only a few minutes had passed until he heard her breathing even out. Taking the blanket she had brought him, he laid it over her. After several hours of searching star charts, he slipped his goggles on, kicking his feet up on the console in front of him. Just as he closed his eyes a bright light lit up the interior of the skiff, and that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

Carolyn had the strangest sensation that she was falling. She opened her eyes and panicked as her arms and legs began to flail. She was attached to an unconscious Riddick and they were free falling. Grabbing on to a strap that crossed over his shoulder she started hitting the red device on his chest while screaming his name. Riddick woke with a growl grabbing her hands.

"I can't make it open!" she screamed to be heard over the wind. She threw a panicked look at the ground, which was approaching at a furious rate, as they continued to tumble through the sky, and began to hit harder, her tears whisked away by the wind.

Taking control of the situation, Riddick held a frantic Carolyn with one arm as he hit the glowing thing on his chest with the other. Carolyn squeaked, as the parachute opened with a whoosh. They slowed, but the parachute had opened too late for this to be a soft landing.

Carolyn woke to the feeling of someone holding her arm, twisting something cold around it. Her head was pounding. Opening her eyes she saw Riddick, on his knees beside her, his arms scratched all to hell.

"What do you remember?" he asked, helping her to sit up.

"Going to sleep on the skiff and then falling. Oh God," she moaned before leaning over, vomiting. Rolling onto her knees she stayed hunched over, Riddick patiently waiting.

She looked over at him wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "What the hell is this?" she asked twisting, and turning the object on her wrist.

"Good question," he replied, holding up his arm with a matching device.

"Do you know where we are?"

"No clue. We weren't anywhere near a planet."

"Where are Imam, and Jack? Why aren't they with us?" Her eyes were full of unasked questions.

"I don't know, Carolyn." Looking up at the sky he watched more parachutes fall. "We should move out, try to find shelter before dark."

He gathered up their parachute, helping Carolyn to her feet before kicking dirt and leaves over the spot where she had been sick, erasing any trace of them being there.

She followed behind, staying quiet, as they made their way through the thick jungle for what seemed like hours when out of the blue he suddenly stopped.

"Hide!" he said turning his head in her direction.

Carolyn quickly made her way to towards a group of trees and underbrush. She glanced back at Riddick who was frowning in her direction. Climbing in the bushes she crouched down on the jungle floor.

It seemed as though she had no longer hidden when a group of men, soldiers maybe, came emerging out of the woods. Riddick maneuvered the group so that their backs were to her hiding spot.

Carolyn couldn't hear everything being said just a few random words here and there. At one point it appeared as though one of the men was confronting Riddick about going with them. She held her breath until they moved off. Crawling out of her hiding spot she stood in front of Riddick brushing herself off.

Riddick looked thoughtful, his arms crossed. "They don't know where we're at either. They were all dropped here same as us but for two differences."

Carolyn raised her eyebrows waiting. "They were all dropped in by themselves and none of them had one of these." He said, indicating the device on his wrist.

She rubbed her arms looking around. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. But I think we need to figure out where we are, and a way to get off of this planet."

Carolyn looked around again, everything seeming that much more sinister. "Ok, how do we do that?"

"We walk."

"We walk?"

"Until we find high ground and see what there is to see."

* * *

Carolyn stood looking into the sky, "Oh fuck."

Standing high on a ridge, overlooking a valley, they could see four visible planets. She wondered for a moment if they weren't on a moon instead of an actual planet. Standing behind her Riddick placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's happening all over again isn't it?" she whispered.

There wasn't a chance to answer as they heard gunfire behind them. Riddick grabbed Carolyn's hand and took off running towards the noise. "Shouldn't we be running away from the gunfire?" she panted trying to keep up with him.

By the time they reached them it was too late. All of the men Riddick had spoken with earlier lay dead on the jungle floor. There were several animals of some kind mixed in amongst the bodies. Carolyn slowly turned in a circle covering her mouth with the back of her hand. The sights and the smells were threatening to overwhelm her.

Riddick made quick work of stripping the bodies. He had called out for Carolyn twice with no response. Reaching for her shoulder, he spun her around to face him softening for a moment as she looked at him completely lost in the slaughter that surrounded them. He had long since been jaded to such atrocities.

He shook her lightly. "I need you to stay with me, Carolyn."

Swallowing, she nodded, locking her eyes on his goggles. He started filling her arms with weapons and packs.

"Come on, lets go," he said, taking one last look around, satisfied that he had gotten everything that could be of use to them.

They stopped once on the way back to the ridge. Riddick pressed Carolyn up against a tree, pressing his fingers against her mouth. She felt the warmth of his fingers against her skin as they lingered there. Disappearing, but still close enough that she could hear him, he returned quickly carrying what appeared to be a rabbit. Taking her by the elbow he continued to guide her to the ridge, stopping when they reached the edge.

He proceeded to drag her down an unseen path in the dark. She didn't feel like arguing the action, as she simply wanted to close her eyes and forget what she had seen.

"You're joking, right?" she asked him; standing at the entrance of a cave he had just entered.

"Carolyn!"

"Fine!" she grumbled, "But we are so not rolling a rock in front of the entrance this time." She unburdened herself of the things Riddick had piled upon her person before spreading out the parachute on the cave floor. Riddick had left after she had entered, so lying down she tossed an edge of the parachute over herself curling into a ball. Both her body and mind had been pushed past the point of exhaustion and she was asleep within seconds.

* * *

When she awoke she was facing the entrance to the cave, and realized there was a small fire going. Riddick was lying beside her, and it appeared to be almost dawn. He put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back down. "We're safe. Close your eyes and get a little more sleep."

"Are you ok?" She whispered as he pulled her makeshift covers back over them.

"I'm fine," he said, running a hand down her arm.

She laid her head down on his shoulder, her hand fisting in his shirt, falling back to sleep almost at once. Riddick gathered her close telling him self that it was to keep her warm, before dozing off.


End file.
